Blind and Beaten: New Edition
by Duckie 3132
Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again. Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Draco/Harry-slash)
1. Chapter 1: A Great Start

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. They belong to the woman who amazingly created them, J.K. Rowling

This story is already posted on this site but because I lost that email and don't have any way to retrieve the password for the account I am redoing the story and continuing it. I started this story 10 years ago. I am finally going to finish it. The name you will find this story under is My Angel of Darkness. I am now Duckie 3132. Hopefully now that I am going to be uploading again and fixing and adding to it, the story will come out better and I hope readers will enjoy and review.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again. Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main – story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.)

Chapter one: A Great start

The train moved with minute speed across the rusted track on its way to Hogwarts. Never had Harry see if go so slow. Rain and hail pounded the windows and every now and then the lights would flicker. A flash of lightening lit up the sky and Harry looked up before randomly pressing his face against the pained glass. I felt cool against his clammy cheeks.

His mind was jumbled with thoughts and fears. Ron and Hermione were talking back and forth as if he wasn't there but it suited him for now.

"Have you found out who is going to be head of houses this year? I heard this year that the heads of houses will be announced as the first years are sorted." Ron chattered on.

In a haughty voice neither Harry or Ron had ever heard, Hermione spoke, "It'll probably be me of course." A smirk play across her crimson lips. Hermione had changed completely over the summer. It was both a physical and attitude change. Her once curly hair hung all the way down her back and her body had finally filled out. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Ron a sultry grin.

"I mean it would have to be me, I have always been the smartest girl in school. And now? I am the hottest girl at this school". Purposely, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and Ron reacted immediately. His cheeks turned so red it matched his hair.

"Wow, 'Mione you really have changed. I guess going to America has done that." Ron's words were part and part disapproval.

"It's an amazing place I will say that," Hermione just shrugged. Ron and Hermione conversation continued over the pounding of the rain. The rain made it easy to clock out the conversation going on around him.

 _Why was this summer a complete hell?_ He thought to himself. _I mean I should be used to the Dursley's by now but this summer was different. I just want to be anywhere but there but now that I am almost to school I not even sure I was to be there either. I am so confused. How do I know if I am right? If I am right, how will I tell my best friends? I am almost certain they would hate me. I hate me._

Harry's thoughts raced in circles around his head when he faintly heard his name being called quite close to his ear.

"Harry!" Ron tried again. "Damnit! Harry snap out of it." Ron shouted giving Harry a push against the seat.

The push jolted Harry in the real world and out of his private one. He glared at Ron. "Was pushing me necessary?" Harry fixed his shirt and leaned back against the seat. "You two were having such a good conversation that I didn't want to interrupt." Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. His mood was even showing outwardly.

"Hermione…what have you done to yourself. "His voice was quiet but show concern and surprise at the sight of her. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. "I can't believe how much you've changed. I guess America does that to you."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and his jaw went slack. Hermione's robe had come open and he could see what she was wearing. Her clothes consisted of a belly baring halter top with jean slung low on her hips and a pair of very high heels. She had even gotten her navel pierced.

He had always viewed her as a sister and to see her like this made him a little angry. Seeing her in the outfit made him sick to his stomach. He would have never expected to see her wear something like that or even think that she would think of wearing something like that.

"What?" She asked closing her robes so her clothes were covered again. She crossed her arms and looked away. She could tell by his tone that he was not happy. Harry gently grabbed her hand.

"This isn't like you. You are way better than this." Harry pleaded with her. She yanked her hand from his and gave a glare.

"You know nothing about me anymore so who are you to judge. I did not get one owl from you. Yes, I changed and I am glad I did. I will dress the way I want without you criticizing me! You do not own me. So as the Americans say…fuck off." Hermione spat out. She stood up and yanked her trunk down from the overhead compartment. She walked out without a backwards glance.

Harry's face was one of shock. Never had Hermione ever talk to him or anyone like that. Something was going on with her but obviously now he probably wouldn't find out.

Ron looked at him then back down at his lap. He had no words for the exchange that just happened. He took a deep breath before talking. "I think something happened to her in America. Nobody just changes like that. Especially someone like her. She loved herself as she was and so did we. She never even sent me an hour. Did she owl you?" Harry shook his head.

"Wait, I got one that said she and her parents were visiting some American relative for the summer but nothing after that." Harry replied.

Ron shrugged looking a little dejected. It was common knowledge that Ron had feelings for Hermione but she was blind to it.

"Maybe she's having a bad day. "Ron said, trying to reassure Harry. "We'd better get our robes on. I can sort of see Hogwarts from here" he said, peaking out the rain splattered. Hogwarts usually looked beautiful but with the storm it looked like a haunted castle. "I can't believe this is our 7th year. It's going to be great!"

Harry couldn't feel his enthusiasm as much as he tried. There was too much in his head that he out on his robe without a word.

"Yeah sure." He mumbled to himself. Slowly, he rose and reached for his trunk. He pulled his robe from the top of it and slipped it on slowly. He sat back down and rested his head against the glass, falling asleep.

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him.

"Wake up! We are here!" Ron said before pulling down his trunk from the overhead compartment. Harry laughed sleepily at Ron's enthusiasm for school.

Maybe it was the fact that it was their last year or maybe he was excited to show off his new look. Ron had spent all summer working out and he had also changed his hair style. Ron just seems genuinely excited.

 _At least one of us is happy…_ Harry thought as he pulled down his own trunk. The trunks were all magically light so that students could carry them to the carriages where they would somehow end up in their room right at the end of their beds.

Harry quickly walked down the aisle and round the corner to the stairs accidentally running right into a platinum blonde man. Harry fell backwards hard against a wall, his trunk slamming into the man's legs. Looking up, he looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy himself. He gasped at the sight of Malfoy so close to him

"Problems Potter? Can't even walk on your own two feet?" Malfoy said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Harry blushed and looked away without a word. He had no idea why he was reacting this way to his mortal enemy. Quickly grabbing his trunk, harry pushed past Malfoy, their arms touching briefly. Harry felt a spark fly through his body. With one last glance, he looked and Malfoy whose eyes were wide.

Harry looked away again. He moved his way to Ron.

 _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I mean I know I am different but please not Draco!_

"Hey mate, what was that about?" Ron asked inquisitively as he looked back at Malfoy who was still standing at the entrance of the train, looking at them." That stupid git ran into me as I was getting off the train. I swear he purposely ran into me. You would think that he would grow up being that this is our last year." Harry said.

"Have you lost your bloody mind? "Ron asked incredulously. "Draco will never change. He is going to get the dark mark for sure. I can bet is in talks with you-know-who!" Harry glared at Ron.

"You know his name, Ron! It's about time you grew up and used it. I fought him many times, some with your help even. I can use his name! Voldemort!" Harry's eyes were a shocking green and filled with anger. His face was dark as he glared at Ron.

"I don't know what your problem is but you've changed. Just sod off!" Ron exclaimed and turned to go find Hermione.

Harry shook his head and head for the last carriage. Luckily it was empty. He walked up the stairs with his truck and put his trunk in the overhead compartment. He felt like he could finally breath. He leaned he head against the glass. The rain was still pouring down and his hair and robes were soaked. He shrugged off the robe and went in to his trunk and grabbed another. Shrugging it back on, he sat back into the seat again. The clouds and rain matched Harry's worsening mood.

 _I am losing my mind. And my friends. I am pushing them…_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone putting their truck up above. He jumped at the noise and turned to see who it was.

"Well well Potter…All alone I see. Where are your other pains in my arse? Draco said, his evil smirk in place.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Go find someone else to annoy and talk shit about. I am not in the mood!" Harry spat out angrily.

Get off it Potter. All the other carriages are full. I will make you a deal. I am not in the mood for anything. So you stay in your corner and I'll stay in mine. Sound fine to you?" Draco said, looking rather tired.

"Fine Malfoy." Harry mumbled loud enough so Malfoy could hear him.

Harry glanced at Malfoy before slipping off to sleep, his face pressed against the glass, his legs stretched out on the seat. Draco watched him and slowly thoughts trickled into his mind.

 _Why was I even nice to that git? I hate him and I should be killing him right now. I can't bring myself to do. Maybe it's because he looks so messed up. I swear I am get soft!_ Draco thought as his eyes got heavy from exhaustion. He let his thoughts drift him into a dreamless sleep as the darkened carriage journeyed on.

A/N: I have no beta and after not being on the site for 7 years I have no clue how to get one. If someone could kindly instruct me on how to get one that would be great. I truly need someone to read it and make it better. I have changed a lot from my original posting of this story. Again, any help on getting a beta would be great! Oh and hopefully you find the chapter to be great. I am working on redoing chapter 2. It will take time since I couldn't copy and pasted the original story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Carriage Ride

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. They belong to the woman who amazingly created them, J.K. Rowling

This story is already posted on this site but because I lost that email and don't have any way to retrieve the password for the account. t I am redoing the story and continuing it. I started this story 10 years ago. I am finally going to finish it. The name you will find this story under is My Angel of Darkness. I am now Duckie 3132. Hopefully, now that I am going to be uploading again and fixing and adding to it, the story will come out better and I hope readers will enjoy and review.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again. Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main – story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.)

Chapter 2: The Carriage ride and Hermione's Changes

Harry slept soundly through the rain pattering against the window and the thunder cracking in the sky. He felt the carriage suddenly stop and felt himself fly across the carriage. His body slammed against Draco's body, waking him up from a sound sleep.

"What the bloody hell Potter?" Draco shouted as he shoved Harry to the other side of a carriage making him slam into the seat.

Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it at Draco's chest.

"You stupid git! Do you really think I would let myself even touch you? You make me sick. The damn carriage stopped so suddenly that I flew one top of you. So get over yourself Malfoy!" Harry bellowed, his face scarlet red with anger. He got up and jabbed his want into Draco's chest causing the boy to wince very briefly. "Say one more word to me and I will hex you into the next universe!" Draco grabbed on to the wand at his chest.

Harry jabbed him one more time and Draco let go of the wand.

"You will pay Potter, I swear!" Draco sneered as he peered out the window. They were almost to the castle and Draco wanted nothing more than to get to the castle and find Pansy. He slammed his fist into the hard cusion.

Harry ignored him and a brief smile crossed his lips. The castle was right up ahead. _Finally!_ He thought as he shot a quick glance over at Malfoy.

The carriage slowly pulled up to the castle entrance or at least the main entrance. As Harry knew there were exits hidden throughout the castle The Maurader's map showed him that and luckily that map was tucked deep in his trunk.

The sky was still dark and cloudy with rain coming down in buckets. Harry could see the first years run in to avoid the rain but he could see the fear on their faces. He could also see them shaking from the cold rain and fear.

From as far back as Harry could remember, Hogwarts was his home. He had been here for 6 years. He had been through hell and back in this place yet he still loved it.

Professor Dumbledore was standing at the entrance watching everyone getting ready to enter the castle. He smiled at them, knowing that this year was going to be as interesting as ever.

The castle itself look evil against the back drop of pouring rain and thunder rumbling through the night It brought fear to the all the first years but yet to everyone else it brought a sense of excitement at what was to come.

Harry glanced around looking for Ron and Hermione. He was sure Hermione was still mad about what he had said to her. He couldn't help it. She wasn't who she used to be and that upset him.

Harry spotted Ron and hurriedly ran up to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, his face held a look of apology.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry. He took a few steps back.

"Look. I am sorry for what I said. I was still mad at Malfoy and my summer was hell. I shouldn't have said what I said. Can you forgive me?" Harry asked quietly. He gave Ron the biggest smile he could muster.

Ron shrugged. "I guess I can forgive you this time…" He then smiled and patted Harry winced but Ron did not notice. "Have you seen her?" He asked, looking around.

Ron was the first to spot her and he did his eyed bulged and his face turned redder than his hair. Hermione was hanging onto the arm of Blaise Zabini. HE could see Blaise whispering something into her ear. She was giggling at whatever he had said. Nobody around them seemed to mind. Not even Draco, who was standing next to them.

Ron pulled on the sleeve of Harry's robe furiously. Harry looked at him with slightly annoyed look on his face. Ron pointed over to Hermione. Harry's gaze followed where Ron was pointing. As soon as he looked over there, his eyes caught Hermione's/ She glared at him, giving him a look unlike anything he had ever seen.

Harry ripped away from Ron, who still had the sleeve of Harry's sleeve in his hand. Storming over to Hermione, her grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Blaise. Blaise looked ready to pounce on Harry. " What in the bloody hell are you doing with a bloody Slytherin. He's just as back as the rest of them!"

She ripped her arm away from his and pushed him. Harry almost lost his balance but caught himself. "How dare you even touch me!" She hissed, her face inches from Harry's. "You don't own me Harry Potter and I suggest you get away from me. Now." She walked back over to Blaise who curled his arm tightly around her waist.

Harry walked back to Ron with a look a pure shock across his face. What could have happened to Hermione to make her act this way? Harry looked back at her one more time but she was already in the castle. He walked silently with Ron. His heart wasn't into the big feast they were about to have. He had no appetite after what he witnessed. He looked wistfully at Hermione, hoping she would come and sit with them like they had for six years. He saw Hermione sitting alone at the end of the table ignoring everyone. Taking a seat next to Ron, he sighed.

Harry looked at Ron and spoke for the first in awhile. "I don't understand this This is not the Hermione we know." Harry looked sad for a moment. Everything was going wrong and had been for awhile. He had no way of stopping it.

Ron gave Harry a slight shrug. I didn't change all that much. Hermione is the one that's changed." Harry knew that was true and that Ron was just trying to cheer him up.

Ron was interrupted as Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of feast speech. He addressed the first years and began the sorting of the houses. Harry tuned out the sorting. All he wanted to do was eat and go to his room. He needed some alone time to think. He had no clue how to sort out his own life and yet he still had to figure out what to do about Hermione. Worrying about her did nothing. He needed her back. She was his best friend.

The feast came and went as usual. Harry ate only a little bit, his appetite still barely there. Ron talked on and on about Quidditch but Harry barely heard him. In reality, reality he was tuning everyone out. After the feast was finished , Harry quickly got up and left. He went straight to his bed and laid on it, kicking his shoes to the floor.

He let his head settle into his pillow. He felt like all that happened throughout the summer, he wasn't sure where he belonged or even what to do.

 _Why after all this time did this have to happen to me? As if I am not different enough._ Harry let his thoughts drift him off to sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his head hit the pillow.

Harry slowly awoke to the sound of Ron and Neville talking. Even Neville had changed. He was taller and had lost all his gawkiness.

"Hey mate, you alright? You left so quickly I didn't even see you leave." Ron whispered, giving Harry a worried look.

Harry gave Ron a weak smile and nodded. "Of course I'm fine. I am going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning. He smiled once more before falling back asleep.

Ron gave his usual shrug and went over to his own bed. He slowly changed his clothes and looked over at Harry. He hadn't even changed out of his robes and the only thing gone were his shoes. Ron went over to him and took off his glasses. He tried to help Harry but he didn't know what was wrong. But he knew something was definitely wrong.

 _Damn what is going on with everyone…_ Ron thought to himself as he changed and crawled into bed. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Draco's POV**

Draco entered the castle slowly. He stood among his 'friends' waiting for the first years to get going. Looking around, he noticed Blaise and Hermione snogging again. He just rolled his eyes. His own friend was snogging with a mudblood and here he was doing nothing about it. Draco clenched his fists. He released his fingers and tried to let go of some of the tension her feeling.

 _Damn Potter…he's gone and pissed me off again. To think he even had the nerve to touch me!_ Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Come off it Draco. You know it was an accident._

Draco followed the first years into the great hall and took his seat between Crabbe and Goyle. As ususal, they were arguing over who was going to eat what. Draco smacked both of them on the back of their heads. "There is enough food to stuff your fat faces with. So shut up! Or is that too much for your puny brains to handle. Draco glared at them but they just looked back at him stupidly.

Draco sat at the table completely bored when he felt a pair slide of hands slide down his shoulders and down his chest. "Well hello Draco…long time no see." Pansy purred softly. Draco cringed, her voice sounding like nails on a chalk board.

"What do you want?" He growled at her. He roughly pushed her hands off of him.

Pansy grinned and leaned close to his ear. "You know what I want, baby." She let her tongue slide over his ear.

"Damnit Pansy! Keep your hands off of me." Whispering softly, pushing his chair in to her. "When I need I will call for you. Until then, back off. Keep your slutty hands off of me."

Pansy looked at him with a hint of sadness but it was quickly replaced with a look of anger. "Whatever Draco. I will see you later baby." She bumped her hip into him slightly and went over to her seat. She sat down and turned her eyes to him, her eyes burning into him. She held her glare for a minute before turning to her pact of annoying friends.

Draco clenched his fists once more. _I swear to god that girl gets on my nerves! She is nothing but a slimy whore. At least she a decent lay when I need it._ He smirked a little at his thoughts. The sound of Dumbledore talking broke through his thoughts.

Draco sighed and listened to Dumbledore speak to the first years and watched as the hat sorted them. His stomach grumbled just as the food appeared on the table. As he started to eat he looked up and caught Harry's eyes. All of a sudden his heart started racing. Draco pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. He walked over to Pansy.

"Get your arse up to the commons now!" He growled into her ear. Pansy smiled and waited for Draco to leave.

Draco ran down to the Slytherin commons and waited for Pansy to appear. As soon as she got there, he grabbed her and slammed her against a wall, kissing her with all the force her could muster. _I am not gay! Harry Potter is a bloody git!_ He thought furiously. He pushed pansy down and proceeded to show himself just how gay he was not. Pansy took this all with enthusiasm, not caring how rough her was being and how he was hurting her.

After taking his anger out oon Pansy he pushed away from her. "Get away from me. Get out of my sight. You better not let anyone see you leave her or will make you pay! "Draco sneered. Pansy laughed and grabbed her clothes, throwing them on quickly.

"Night Draco…sweet dreams." She said smiling in an evil seductive way. Draco picked up a shoe and threw it at the wall she had been standing in front of. Draco grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Other Slytherins would be up soon. He made his way down the stairs to his room. He changed and climbed into bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was of harry and the butterflies he had felt when he looked at him.

A/N: Thanks you for the followers and favorites! I am hoping to do a chapter a day until I get to chapter 13. Once I get there I will be writing new material. Now I am giving a warning. The next chapter contains graphic material including rape. If this triggers you or this is not your cup of free then I suggest you stop here. The next chapter is an important one and really starts things. Again, thank you to followers and people who have favorited my story! 3


	3. Chapter 3:Beaten

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. They belong to the woman who amazingly created them, J.K. Rowling

This story is already posted on this site but because I lost that email and don't have any way to retrieve the password for the account. t I am redoing the story and continuing it. I started this story 10 years ago. I am finally going to finish it. The name you will find this story under is My Angel of Darkness. I am now Duckie 3132. Hopefully, now that I am going to be uploading again and fixing and adding to it, the story will come out better and I hope readers will enjoy and review.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again. Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main – story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.)

 **This chapter contains very graphic material. Please, if this triggers you or is not your cup of tea please stop here. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: Beaten

Harry opened slowly, a dull pain throbbing in his temples. The headache from last night seemed to worsen throughout the night. The nightmares didn't help either. They were so graphic. Harry sighed and lifted his head from the pillow. Even doing that seemed t send shock waves through his head.

Harry stretched and glanced over at Ron, who was still snoring sprawled across the bed. A little spittle dripped from the corner of his mouth. Harry shuddered for a moment before grabbing a pillow and chucked it at his head.

Ron sat up start swinging his head back and forth. A jumble of sputtered words flew from his mouth e looked over at Harry who have a devious smirk on his face.

"Harry! Why'd you have to go and wake me up like that…arsehole." He grumbled the last bit under his breathe.

"Well, you're lucky I did mate…if Lavender would have come in here and seen the drool coming out of your mouth, she would have laughed in your face and probably never talk to you again," Harry laughed trying to get his mind on something other than his throbbing headache.

"I broke up with her over the summer. I owled you about it." Ron yawned. "Did you get the owl?"

"You sent so many it slipped my mind." Harry said.

"I'm still mad about the pillow." Ron glared and threw Harry's pillow with al his might. Harry ducked and the pillow sailed over the bed onto the floor.

"Ha…" Harry grabbed his pillow and placed it back on his bed He slid slowly out of the bed and stretched again this time harder and longer.

"I'm going to go wash up. I'll meet you for breakfast." Harry grabbed his toiletries and slung his towel over his shoulder. The walk to the showers was slow. He didn't want to take as shower but he knew he had to as it had been days since he last took one. He went into the bathroom and walked over to the farthest and most secluded shower and mirrored stall.

Stepping inside, she shut the door and locked it behind him. He hung up his toiletries and towel on the wall opposite the shower so they wouldn't get wet. He cast a silencing spell Hermione had taught him. It was needed. He slowly stripped himself of his pajamas and the bruises start to appear as well the pain that came along with it. It was as if they appeared out of thin air. Shuddering, he turned away from mirror and blinked as the tears formed in his eyes.

He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand. When he stepped under the hot spray he let out a cry. The water made his skin sting and he gasped a few times as the pain ate away at him. Slowly her lowered himself to the shower floor and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he rested his head on his knees.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry sat in the corner of his room huddled in a fetal position. Another beating was yet to come and he knew it. Dudley and his stupid lies had brought this on. Most times the beatings occurred with no reason but not this time. How could his aunt and uncle believe that he was capable of such a horrendous act?

Harry thought back to the morning. He had come down the stairs to find his aunt holding Dudley tightly, a look a horror etched across her pale drawn face. His uncle was pacing in the living room, his face pulsing with angry purple veins. He lifted his head and when his eyes caught Harry's the veins seems to explode in his neck. Harry flinched at the sight and wondered what pitiful thing he had done this time

Harry backed against the stairs as his uncle Vernon stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar making is so tight Harry could barely breath. Lifting him off the stairs, he pulled Harry's face close to his and started screaming.

"You evil, loathsome thing. I let you in my house and you dare defile my son. You are a vile perverted thing that is beneath me." He threw Harry hard against the stairs bruising his side.

Harry looked at him in utter shock. He had no idea what his uncle was talking about. He clutched his side and tried to not let the tears fall down his cheeks… _I am stronger than this._

"What are you talking about? He whispered, the bruises on his side making it hard for him to talk. Questions flew through his mind. _Defiled? Dudley? What the hell?_

"Let me refresh your memory then! His uncle said in a voice unlike anything he ever heard. Fear filled every part of him and he felt his body to quiver.

Harry scrambled up the stairs but only made it halfway up before being grabbed by his hair and dragged the rest of the way up. Harry screamed out in pain and anguish. He tried to get out of his uncle's steel-like grip. Harry was thrown hard against the wood floor, sliding right into his metal bed post.

Harry looked up to see a beefy hand slam against his temple. Black lights flashed across his eyes making it hard to see what was coming. Harry struggled to keep his head up as his uncle pulled him up and slammed him hard against the wall across from the door. He had no means of escape.

"You think you can put your hands on my son and get away with it?" His uncle sneered with spit shooting out of his mouth. Harry's eyes widened.

"I never touched him…" Harry whispered barely getting it out as his uncle's grip around his neck tightened.

"Oh?" His uncle's eyes widened in fake shock. "You mean you didn't touch his penis…?" The veins in his uncle's neck were throbbing again. His uncle turned and threw his against the bed, again making Harry hit the wall.

"This is what you did to my boy!" Harry cried out as his uncle started groping him. When his uncle reached the button of his too large jeans, Harry struggled to get away. But in the struggle his uncle was able to push down his jean and underwear. The more he struggled the stronger his uncle became.

Suddenly Harry felt his uncle fondle his penis and he cried out to try and get his uncle to stop. His uncle was oblivious in Harry's shouts and cries.

"How does it feel to be touched like that, huh?" His uncle yelled. "You think mu dudders like to defiled like that?"

His uncle proceeded to give Harry one of the worst beating he had endured that summer. Harry closed his eyes and bit it until it was bleeding. His uncle slammed his fist into harry and pulled Harry to floor and continued his assault. As he was getting beaten he finally realized what Dudley had told his aunt and uncle.

Finally, the beating ceased and his uncle grew tired. After his uncle left the room, slamming the door, Harry pulled up his underwear and jeans and crawled to the corner beside his bed against the wall. Blood was everywhere from cuts and scratches on Harry. Blood poured from his lips as here were several broken spots there. His whole body was bloody and bruised covered. He knew he needed a hospital but that would never happen. Harry coughed and some blood came up. He left out a strangled sob.

So this was the life he had to live? Would he always endure pain and strife? Harry let his tears fall long and hard. He hurt so bad. He cried for hours before he heard his door open. Quickly he wiped his cheeks, leaving streaks of blood on his hands. Harry started shaking as he slowly lifted his head He felt a fury swell up inside him as he saw that it was his cousin standing at the door with a look of pure evil and glee etched across it.

"I told you I'd find a way to get rid of you. I hate your kind and I hope you rot in hell, you filth. You never should have told me your dirty little secret. By the way, I was never your friend. I used you to get you out of here. Mum and dad have no idea I lied and it will stay that way. If open your pathetic mouth, I will beat you until your last breath escapes your lungs. Got that?" Dudley sneered before turning to leave just as pounced on him with all of his built up fury.

Dudley's fat body slammed into the door, breaking it. He fell to the floor. Harry pounced again and punched him as hard as he could in the face. He wanted what he was doing be seen just like it was on himself. Dudley yelled and screamed in pain. Both Harry's aunt and uncle came running up the stairs to see their son getting beat on.

Aunt Petunia started screaming at the sight of her poor Dudders getting beat up. His uncle grabbed him and threw him back into the room.

"I will be back to deal with you boy!" Harry crawled back to his corner and watched as his cousin was fawned over. Harry could hear his cousin putting on the fake tears and he lowered his head His life would never be the same.

'I tried to get him to apologize to me for all he had done and he tried to kill me!" Harry just shook his head against his knees. Harry peeked up and saw his aunt try to hug his but her arms couldn't really go around him so she put her arms over his shoulders.

He could see the look of triumph on his cousin's face. Harry's view was blocked by his uncle bounding back into the room, letting out Aunt Petunia and Dudley before slamming the broken door closed. His fists were lifted and Harry knew what was to come…

 **END FLASHBACK**

Harry endured many beatings over the summer. There were healing bruises with fresh bruises right over the top of them. He had open welts from where his uncle decided his fists weren't enough. There is was not an inch of his body that wasn't bruised or cut.

He tried every spell he could to get rid of the bruises. The only spell that worked covered all his bruises and cuts when he was wearing clothing. With the spell he didn't feel the pain. He always took drastic measures to change alone.

Harry sat in the shower crying, his shoulders heaving as the salty tears mixed with the hot water. He felt drained of all energy. His body burned and screamed in pain.

Harry knew at some point he'd have to tell Dumbledore but what would happen if he did? He had yet to tell Ron and he had no idea how to tell his mate. Hermione changed so drastically over the summer that there was no way he could tell her.

At the beginning of the summer, before all the beatings, he and his cousin began to become friends. Harry knew that Dudley really didn't have any real friends so he did his best to befriend him.

Harry had confessed to Dudley that around the middle of his 6th year he realized he was gay. Harry realized now why Dudley had said what he did to his parents.

Slowly bathing himself, Harry bit his split lip to keep from crying out. The pain was excruciating, almost unbearable. It was almost like the pain he felt when Voldemort was near and his scar burned.

Harry finished and towel dried himself off. He refused to look in the mirror again. After quickly putting his clothes back on, he gathered up his toiletries and his towel and raced back to his room. He put everything in his trunk and looked down to make sure all the bruises and cut were hidden. Sometimes he forgot he had to do the spell daily.

He pointed the wand at himself and he instantly felt physically better. He checked and saw no bruises.

He walked out of the boys room and down the stairs to common room. He raced down to where Ron was seated. The food had just appeared on the table he had seen.

"Oy, Mate what took you so long?" Ron asked as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"I just needed a long shower. I haven't had one of those in awhile." Harry said as he put some eggs and toast onto his plate.

He looked behind Ron and saw Hermione in the middle of a snogfeat with Blaise. He caught her eye and for a second the old Hermione appeared but as quickly as it was there it was gone. She looked away and continued to snog with Blaise.

Harry then looked over at Malfoy and felt himself blush. He looked down quickly before anyone could see. Malfoy looked back at him in confusion. The confusion was quickly replaced with hatred. Harry gathered his books and turned to Ron.

"I will meet you in class. I have a book I need to get from the library." Harry said trying not to look like he was lying. Ron nodded as he shoveled more food into his mouth. Ron knew his friend was lying but he did not want to press the issue. He figured it had to do with Hermione and her changes. Ron was feeling the same way but didn't express it. It was a moot point. Nothing would change what she was doing. He just didn't feel as though he should be the one to catch her if she fell. She had really made a mess of him. Everyone knew what Ron felt about her but her.

Harry quickly ran out of the great hall, ignoring the burning glares and stares of his classmates.

A/N So here is the third chapter…what do you think? I spent all day typing it so people could hopefuly enjoy the chapter. If you have any ideas or if I messed up on something please leave a review and I will make sure to fix it if needed. So, yeah, Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. They belong to the woman who amazingly created them, J.K. Rowling

From this point on I will not be posting who I was previously. If you need or want to know the way to the original story, please look at one of the first three chapters. Also I will post a recap of the previous chapter below the Summary.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again. Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main – story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.)

Chapter 4: A Run In

Harry shoved open the door of the potions classroom making it slam against the wall He wanted to get to class early so he could be alone before having to be in a room with Malfoy. Bring around Malfoy was not something he was prepared to deal with. He continued to slam around the classroom as he went to his seat. It would still be awhile before anyone would come into the classroom including Snape. Setting his books down, he pulled his chair out and slumped into the seat.

Could anything happen to make things worse? Suddenly, the door slammed open as students started streaming in. Time flew like nothing it seemed. Harry glanced back and saw Ron walking in. He headed over to the table and took a seat next to Harry, setting his books on the table.

The potions class this year would be the hardest class any of the students would have to endure. The potions they were to concoct would be harder than the student had ever dreamt of. Except for Polyjuice Potion of course.

"Think Hermione took this class?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear as he glanced back at the door. Just as soon as he had spoken, Hermione sauntered into the room clinging to Blaise's arm. She gazed adoringly at him. Ron, noticing this slumped into his seat clearly disgruntled.

For good reason, Harry decided to it was best to ignore Hermione for the time being. She seemed to be glowing from the attention but it was the worst attention possible. He wasn't going to feed into something like that. It was a waste of time and he knew that before long Hermione would come to her senses. She was right. It wasn't his place to say or do anything. She would eventually see that Blaise was an evil loser. He was everything Hermione had been against before summer started.

Soon after the bell sounded, a door creaked open, signaling Snape was about to enter the dark dungeon classroom. Storming in , in his usual angry way, his cape flapping behind him.

In his extremely cold voice, Snape snapped, "Settle down all of you!" Nobody dared move in fear of Snape taking points from his or her house for some pointless reasons.

"As most of you are now aware this class will focus on mastering potions most of you have never heard of. I will accept nothing less than an Acceptable or you will be removed from my class. The next two weeks will be focused on potions you have already learned. We will be practicing your potion skills to see whether or not you will succeed in my class Though there are some of you who will obviously fail." Snape glared at Harry, his eyes dark and cold.

The last bit was obviously aimed at Harry but today was not a day for him to open his mouth. The thought was tempting to him though.

"Not before you begin, I have decided to change things. There will not be the same lap partners as last year. I will be choosing your lab partners for year. If you don't like it, too bad. I don't want to hear any complaints. I find it better this way. This way there is not an ounce of cheating or letting one person do all the work." Snape turned around and grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk.

"Here are your partners for the year. Weasley and Crabbe. Malfoy and Potter. Granger and Zabini…" He continued to list names until everyone had a partner.

Harry's insides quivered for a moment at the thought of working with Malfoy. He gathered his belongings and moved to Malfoy's table as he wasn't going to move. He sat slowly, setting his books and bag down. He glanced at Ron, who caught his eye and grimaced in which Ron returned.

Malfoy leaned close to Harry and whispered in his usual sneer. "This will be done my way. Understand?" Harry shivered at the warm breath against his ear.

"Lets just work, okay? The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can be rid of you!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Shut up!" Snape yelled, making everyone snap to attention in their seats.

"On the blackboard you will see the ingredients of a potion you made in your fifth year. The Draught of Peace. A potion, as you can remember, in one that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level. This should be nothing for the lot of you and will be sure to grade accordingly. Begin, you have exactly one and a half hour to finish this potion." Snape sat down at his desk and began writing on parchment while looking up at times to keep an eye on everyone.

Harry thought back to this potion and struggled to remember it. All he could remember was that it was a difficult nitpicky potion. If the ingredients were nor added exactly as stated with exact measurements and amounts, the potion would be ruined. It started to come back to him as he remembered some of the ways it needed to be stirred and heated.

Malfoy returned to the table with an armful of ingredients.

As the duo began the potion, it was evident that this was not going to work. Harry and Draco did not work well together.

Almost back steam was rising from their cauldron. They had spent most of the time quietly arguing about what went in when and how to stir it. An exact replica in the cauldron was what happened to his potion in fifth year.

Snape got up after seeing the steam and went up to Harry and Draco. He examined the potion and crinkled his long pointed nose. He completely ignored Draco and turn on Harry.

"What potion are you making? I don't think this is the potion I put on the blackboard. What is the potion you are supposed to be making?" Snape said, his voice full hatred. Other students in class turned to see what was happening.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry whispered. History was repeating itself. But what happened next could never have been foreseen.

"I can't hear you, Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for not speaking up. Can you not read the blackboard? Are you blind?" Snape waved his wand in anger. Draco sniggered though he knew that it was just as much his fault as Harry's. He had purposely sabotaged it.

Draco went to put a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in when his elbow hit the cauldron, making splash onto Harry's face and into his eyes. At the exact same moment the cauldron splashed onto Harry's face, a white zap shot from Snape's wand to Harry's face. Though, at the moment nobody was aware of the potion splashing or the white zap from Snapes's wand. The splash of the potion and the zap of the wand had caused an violent almost unbreakable curse on Harry. Along with the curse Harry's face was burned from the heat of the potion. Luckily it only appeared to be light burns as Draco had turn the heat off when Snape had come to their table.

Harry started furiously pawing at his eyes as he screamed in excruciating pain. He didn't understand what was happening. His eyes wouldn't open and the pain was worse than the summer beatings. Suddenly, Harry passed out, his head slamming hard against the table. When Harry had begun screaming people started whispering which turn to loud talking and a few people to stand and see what was going on.

"Remain seated!" Snape screamed waving his wand. People always ducked when a wand was raised. Ron ran up to the desk.

"Do something! We need to get his to the hospital wing now!" Ron cried out, not caring if he cost his house hundreds of points. He couldn't stand to see his friend passed out but he hadn't even seen the burns on Harry's face.

Snape waved his wand and Harry rose and turned into a lying flat position. He then put his arms under Harry's back and legs. "Weasley with me. The rest of you are dismissed."

Hermione refused to move from her seat. She was beyond shocked. She loved Blaise but the sight of Harry in the state he was in made her stomach roll. She tried to push it from her memory. Harry wasn't her friend anymore and she had to make herself remember it was her doing.

"Baby, we need to attend to Draco. Something's wrong!" Blaise's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see Draco still sitting in his seat, looking straight ahead. She stood up and walked to Draco but only stood near him. She was still a mudblood to him and to touch him would make things worse. Blaise followed her and grabbed Draco's shoulder.

"Mate, are you alright?" Blaise shook him. Draco just let him, his eyes still staring straight ahead.

"It was an accident. I just meant to make him pass out…for messing up the potion." Draco was not about to tell them he had intentionally messed up the potion as well. Draco started shaking. Blaise assumed Draco was just afraid of what punishment was to come of him. However, Draco's thoughts and fears were something else completely. Being punished was the last thing on his mind.

Malfoy shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his head.

"It was an accident, mate. He'll be fine which keeps you out of trouble. I know that's what you are worried about." He turned to Hermione. "Baby, I will catch you later." She nodded slowly and walked over to her table, gathered her books and left, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

Ron sat in a chair next to Harry's bed just staring out the window behind Harry's bed. He could see the water and the whomping willow from where he was sitting. It seemed that no year was complete with at least a few visits to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey came up to Harry opposite from where Ron was seated and gently put more salve on Harry's burns. Luckily they weren't bad enough to leave any scars. She could get rid of them if any appeared.

Other than the burns, Madame Pomphrey did not know the extent of the damage done to Harry. It would be unclear until the boy awoke and that could be awhile. She would be able to fix him as soon as he awoke; she just wasn't sure when that would be.

As she was checking on Harry, she noticed the red haired boy sitting in the chair opposite Harry.

"Ron is it?" He nodded.

"I may be awhile before he awakens…I think you should be headed to class. I can call for you and excuse to from class when he awakens.

Ron nodded. "Thank you."

"He is lucky to have a friend like you." She looked at Harry. She knew well of all that Harry had been through since first year. He had been in this hospital wing more times than she could count. "He needs good friends."

Ron gave her a small smile before walking down the middle of the room and out the door.

Madame Pomphrey checked his vitals a couple times an hour and changed his saline bag. The saline with keep him hydrated and help with the burns. She added just a bit more salve to the burns.

After the fourth time of check his vitals, Harry started to stir. Harry opened his eyes and could see nothing.

"Mr. Potter, I mean Harry?" She said, gently shaking him out of his grogginess. He turned his head towards her voice. Instead of seeing a pair of sparkling emerald colored eyes, she saw milky white eyes.

"What's going on? What happened? Why can't I see?" Harry cried out, whipping his head back and forth. Madame Pomphrey was rendered speechless at the sight of 'the boy who lived' eyes.

A/N: The date is 4/28 and it is my goal to get chapter five out for everyone. I am trying to get these chapters out so that I can write new material. I am not one to usually beg but if I could get some reviews with feedback it would help me a lot. To all my followers and favorites. I need to know that the story is going well. I have no editor so Its just me hoping I am getting out a good story. Thank you followers and favorites.


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. They belong to the woman who amazingly created them, J.K. Rowling

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again, Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main - Some OOC– story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.)

 _Guest: To answer your review it wasn't hard grab. Just to turn her around. He would never inflict pain on her. I do apologize I didn't explain that better in the story. And you answer you, no I do not have a Beta and I am not the best at grammar. But chapter 6 and on I had a beta. But not for the first 5 chapters._

Recap: "What's going on? What happened? Why can't I see?" Harry cried out, whipping his head back and forth. Madame Pomphrey was rendered speechless at the sight of 'the boy who lived' eyes.

Chapter 5: What happened?

Madame Pomphrey walked up slowly. She blinked a few times hoping that she was quite possibly just imagining what was in front of her. Yet, the sight before her was unchanged. Harry's eyes were still milky white and unfocused.

"Mt. Potter…I..I will go get the headmaster. I think he should be here right now." Her voice quivered with a mixture of fear and shock. "Just lay down, Okay?" Leaving Harry looking frightened, she sprinted out of the hospital wing, quite fast for a lady her age.

She went straight to the headmaster's office. "Lemon drops!" She screamed. The gargoyles moved apart to reveal Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk, his half mooned glasses perched on the end of his nose. He glanced up to see whom had entered and quickly stood up.

"How is Mr. Potter?"

"Come quickly! You need to see this. Something is very wrong!" Madame Pomphrey's eyes were wide and seemed to be a little red-rimmed and wet.

Hearing the fear in her voice, Dumbledore raced past her, quite quickly. Madame Pomphrey had a hard time keeping up with him. Upon entering, Dumbledore noticed Harry lying cover up in blankets and his eyes were close to me

"Harry, can you look at me? I know have some burns but something more happening and I need to see. Please look at me." Harry sat up and turned to where Dumbledore's voice has come from. All that Harry could see was pure blackness with minute flecks of green. Dumbledore gasped at the sight before him. He's had never seen anything like that.

"Harry, I have heard a few accounts of what transpired in the class but I need to hear your account." Dumbledore asked gently, for he could see Harry sway a little bit. "Lay back down and tell me what you can remember."

"I really don't have any memory of what happened. All I do remember was that I was working on a potion with Malfoy and then Professor Snape yelling at me. I think the cauldron was knocked over. I don't know!" He grabbed at his head as he felt pounding in his head. It was a kick drum pounding over and over.

"I can't see anything. Please tell me why I can't see. " He begged. He may be 17 but it is life had turned into hell and now this was almost for him to take.

"I am afraid I do not have any definitive ideas as why you can't see. I can't really know what happened in that classroom. There are too many stories for us to piece together exactly what happened. I will tell you this though, we will do everything we can to get your vision back. But for the time being we will keep you as comfortable as possible. We need to to be patient as we try our hardest to fix your vision." Madame Pomphrey rested her hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt as though life couldn't get any worse. There was everything he went through at the Durley's and now this. Tears burned his eyes but he refused to let them fall, though he had every reason to do so. He adjusted his pillow and burrowed more into his blankets. He was lying in a direction away from or so he hoped. He had no idea no was direction was what. Harry could hear whispers going back and forth between the headmaster and Madame Pomphrey. He slammed his pillow against his head, trying to drown out all the sounds around him.

"I will send for Mr. Weasley as he was sitting here for hours before you awoke." Dumbledore state and then turned with a loud swish of his robes and walked out of the infirmary.

A mixture of numbness and shock overtook as body as he realized 'The boy who lived' was blind

Draco sat on his bed staring off into nothing. He had never meant to for Harry to get physically hurt. Had had just meant for him to get in trouble with Snape. What happened was worse than anything thing he'd do to anyone. He didn't even know to what extent Harry was, only that it was bad. The anger and cruelty he inflicted on people was merely an act. Nobody was ever hurt from it.

"You alright, Mate?" Blaise asked, as if nothing had just happened a few hours ago. Blaise never seemed to have a care in the world. He looked over at his friend and saw the same look that he had seen multiple times in the last couple of hours/ The eyes he saw look unfocused and he looked as though he was physically in pain.

Draco heard a bag on the door, snapping him out of the space he was staring into. Slamming open the door so hard it left a dent into the wall, Snape stormed in his eyes flashing in fury.

He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him and off the bed and and made it so they were eye level.

"What the hell were you thinking? Snape snarled. "Mr. Zabini, out now!

Blaise grabbed his books and walked out of the room, unfazed.

"He is blind now!" Draco looked at Snape, his steel eyes unwavering. To show fear was to be weak. Draco had learned at a young age never to show fear even if your insides where shaking. He grew up finding it from: Professor Snape, his parents, the Dark Lord and just about everyone he has ever encountered. He knew was his life consisted of and there was not like he had a choice in the matter; thus fear was an unwavering constant in his life.

"Do you even realize what you've done? Do you realize the consequences of what has transpired? Apparently not, Draco! Had you known none of this would have happened.

Maybe the Dark Lord can work this to his advantage?" Draco stated.

"He better be able to or it's your arse that will be answering for this!" Shoving Draco back against the bed, Snape began pacing around the room before leaving, slamming the door shut so hard it shook.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He knew what he had to do.

Draco left his room with a mission in mind. He hurried through the halls heading for the hospital wing. He kept an eye out for anyone seeing him heading to where he was going. Slowly, he pushed the door open and snuck in. He watched Madame Pomphrey tend to Harry. The hospital wing was otherwise empty. Draco watched Madame Pomphrey head to the back so he went to the back and sat in a chair. Without a word, he sat and watched Harry sleep. As he watched Harry, that familiar feeling of foreign feelings crept up in him. He felt, sympathy and hurt filling his mind. _Wait, no this wasn't right._ Draco thought, as he shoved the chair back. He ran out hearing a voice behind him asking who was there.

He rounded the corner and released the breath he hadn't relegalized he was holding. A long sigh exited his lips.

He knew he had to go transfiguration but again those feelings overwhelmed him and he sank to a sitting position on the stone floor.

Ron sat numbly in his heat. Looks of sadness were spread across the classroom. The news of his accident and condition Some girls had tears in their eyes while others talked amongst themselves about what had happened. Some had seen the accident but many had only heard about it through rumors; most of the rumors were exaggerated. Professor McGonagall let everyone do what they wanted seeing as she knew that the class was far too upset to listen to anything she had to say. She could only be comfort for anyone who needed it. She, herself was beyond shock and upset over what had happened to Harry.

Resting his head against his arms, Ron sighed. He felt impatient and angry. He went back to class like he was told but all he wanted to do as to be with his best friend. Harry would be there for him. Ron felt like he wasn't with him when he needed him the most.

Feeling someone sliding in next to him, he looked up and a fierce glare formed on his face.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" He asked Hermione bittetly.

Whispering softly, she asked, "How is he doing?"

Ron gave her an incredulous look. "Gee Hermione, I don't know. My best friend in the entire man who saved us time and time again, is lying in a hospital bed and from what I hear from everyone's petty rumors is that he is blind. Blind, Hermione. Think about that and tell me how you think he feels! You come over here and ask how he is, yet where were you all summer. No owls or anything. You missed Harry's birthday. What do you have to say for yourself. You know what? Don't say anything. Go back to Blaise and continue your snog fest." Ron spat, his face, his face as red as his hair. Yet, his voice never went above a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron had never talked to her like this before. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Exactly Hermione! Now go back to your boyfriend and wait for the petty rumors like everyone else." Ron turned away and put his head back into his arms.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks; she coved against and away from the table. She went back to the farthest desk and sat down continuing to cry but now the tears were dry tears.

Ron wondered where the low-life Malfoy was. It was smart of him to hide for second he saw Malfoy nothing or nobody was going to stop him from hurting him as much as humanly possible. No, he would not kill him of course but he'd make sure he was on the brink of death. The anger was deep within Ron. Nobody messed with Harry like this without Ron stepping in. Harry would do the same for Ron if the situation was reversed. Malfoy had to pay for what he did.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the classroom door banged open and in walked Draco. Ron's books went flying and he pushed tables out of his way as he ran at Malfoy, grabbing him around the neck, before Malfoy could even blink.

A/N: Sorry this is so late. Work got in the way. But please remember this as well as the first four chapters have not been beta'd. So please no reviews saying my grammar is bad or I misspelled something. I try to catch all the mistakes I can but I know I miss some and my grammar is horrible. So pretty please cut me some slack. Also to those reading, thanks for sticking around. Because chapter 6 and on are really good because not only did my beta fix things she also helped me write it. SO those chapters far surpass the first five. Thank you to all that follow and favorite this story.


	6. Chapter 6: Inevitable

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. If I did I'd be living in a castle in Europe.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again, Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main - Some OOC– story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.)

Recap: Suddenly, as if on cue, the classroom door banged open and in walked Draco. Ron's books went flying and he pushed tables out of his way as he ran at Malfoy, grabbing him around the neck, before Malfoy could even blink.

Chapter 6: Inevitable

Ron's eyes lit up with fury as he slowly choked the life out of the most wretched man to even walk on this planet. As least in Ron's eyes. He could feel people struggling to pull him away. Finally, after seeing Draco's eyes bulging out of their sockets and his skin starting to turn blue did Ron release him.

"You are son of a bitch, Malfoy!"

"Mr. Weasley, to the headmaster's office now!" Shock and fear was etched across the elderly professor's face. Never had she seen a student release their anger with such fury.

Ron walked out purposely slamming the door as hard as he could.

Professor McGonagall quickly ran to where Draco was half laying half sitting against the wall. He was breathing in gasps trying to take in as much air as he could. Dark purple bruises were already forming around his neck. She leaned down to help and was hastily pushed away

"I don't want your help! Leave me alone!" He hissed. Tears welled up in eyes but only she saw them. She stood there to let Draco compose himself and to make sure nobody would see those tears. He eyes were filled with pity. Everyone else was far back across the room staring in fear. Draco felt utterly humiliated having been attacked by a _Weasley._

Draco pushed himself up using the wall for support. The professor handed him his books in which he snatched out of her hands. He brushed himself of quickly before running out of the classroom. Instead of going to Professor Dumbledore's office he decided to go to the hospital wing. It was as if an invisible force was drawing him back to Harry. Maybe it was the guilt that had been eating at him for all the hurt he was causing other people. Maybe it was pity or maybe it was something else.

Draco walked towards the hospital wing gradually. Hoping he would not run into anyone on the way, he quickened his pace. As he rounded the corner of the hospital wing, a body slammed into him sending him to the floor. For some reason he had ended up on the floor way too many times for one day.

"Son of a- oh it's you!" He snarled glancing up at the pug-faced Pansy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here? He asked brushing dust from his robe and trousers.

"I had a bloody – what in the hell happened to your neck?" She quickly latched herself onto him as if he was dying. Tears were pouring down her pug-like face.

"Get your bloody arse away from me!" Draco felt his stomach turn as she touched him.

"Merlin Draco! I have constantly been here for you. I play your bitch so you can get your anger out. Yet you always treat me like dirt. One day you will be my husband and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Our fathers already made the arrangements for after graduation." Pansy screeched at which Draco rolled his eyes at. She has been saying it since first year. He knew she was lying about their fathers meeting about marriage or at least he hoped so. His father would have told him.

Pansy rushed away in a flurry of dirty blonde hair and tears.

Sighing in relief, Draco leaned back against the cold stone will. Luckily, Pansy had not figured out the real reason for Draco's visit to the hospital wing otherwise it would be hours before the whole school would know about it.

Draco slunk inside the hospital wing and scanned the area to make sure nobody was around. He walked gradually over to Harry's bed. As he slid into the seat, he heard a voice speak out cautiously.

"Hello?" Harry's voice was hushed and full of pain. His body was tensed up and he seemed to get quite jumpy whenever he sensed someone near his bed. Not that Draco didn't understand. He'd be scared and jumpy too, if he had lost his sight the way Harry did.

Draco rested his palm against Harry's head.

"Shhhh…" Draco whispered, his voice too soft to be distinguishable.

Harry relaxed instantly; the gentle sound of the whisper soothed him. It didn't seem to matter who was beside him. All that mattered was the gently hand and soft voice. Draco was only whispering but Harry could hear him clear as day. It seemed that all his senses had doubled to make up for the lack of sight.

Draco sat for some time just watching Harry. Not long after Draco sat down, Harry had drifted off to sleep. He was watching Harry so intently that he had not heard professor Dumbledore clearing his throat behind him.

Snatching his hand away, he jumped nearly knocking over the chair he had been seated on.

"Mr. Malfoy, follow me please." The professor whispered as to not wake up Harry. From all the sleeping Harry had been doing, some of his burns were already healed. Draco stared at Dumbledore with defiance but followed him anyways.

Once they were stand outside the hospital and the door were shut tight Dumbledore began to speak.

"Today has been an interesting day to say the least..." Dumbledore ran his fingers through his beard.

"I guess so…" Draco muttered, staring at his shoes. He didn't want to talk about today. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore already knew what happened. It was a known fact that nothing seemed to get past the old professor.

"It was an accident. Anyone can tell you that!" Draco looked extremely defensive.

"Interesting. Last time I made the Draught of Peace, I don't recall in any Jobberknoll feathers although it did blow up nevertheless…." Dumbledore trailed off. "Maybe I should not have added those lemon drops."

Draco rolled his eyes. Only a fool like Dumbledore would add candy to a potion as complex as the Draught of Peace. Then he realized the ingredient Dumbledore said was add his and Harry's potion. His eyes widened.

"Jobberknoll feathers?! I didn't put Jobberknoll feathers! I just put a little extra hellbore." Draco sputtered. He looked at Dumbledore through his eyelashes prepared for whatever punishment Dumbledore was going to give him.

Dumbledore sighed. Punishing students was not his favorite part of the job. Quite frankly, he was horrible at it. To find a punishment fit for what Draco had done was not a hard one to decide the punishment. He knew there would be some outrage but he had to do it.

After a few minutes of Draco silently squirming and preparing for the worst punishment possible, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Once Mr. Potter is out of the hospital wing I will arrange for you to share small two bedrooms and one common area away from everyone. This wing is usually held by the head boy but we've added a room for him. You will now be Mr. Potter's caregiver, attending to all his wants and needs. That is until we can find a way to reverse whatever has caused his blindness. Of course, you will also be banned from Quidditch. You won't have time for it while caring for Mr. Potter."

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Dumbledore's at that last statement. _Banned from Quidditch! To tend to Harry's every blasted whim! There was no good decency in this world._ Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew what Draco was thinking.

"You better get back to your dorm now Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter will be released into your care tomorrow. It's best you get enough sleep tonight." As Dumbledore's merrily left the cursing Draco Malfoy alone in from of he infirmary doors, he thought to himself that maybe punishing students wasn't so bad. Especially in this case.

When Draco got back to the Slytherin dorm to pack his things a half an hour later he arrived to find his one true friend, Blaise Zabini, nursing a gruesome black eye.

Giving Blaise a knowing look, he grinned and asked, "So the mudblood hit you." Blaise looked at him funny. Draco looked closer to look at his eye. "Yeah, that's Granger's work."

Blaise looked at him in suspicion. "And you could know how?"

"She got me back in third year with that left hook. Don't expect the healing to go down for a while. Unless you have a healing potion handy which I know you do not; you are stuck with that."

Draco went back to putting things in his trunk while pulling his sleep clothes out of his trunk.

After a moment the silence was broken with, "So, are you going to tell me what she hit you for?"

"She caught me with another girl." Blaise said without an ounce of remorse. Blaise was definitely Slytherin. He had no qualms about being evil. It just didn't faze him. He always kept his cool and collected self.

Draco spun around quickly. "Who? The one in Ravanclaw?"

"No, The sixth year in Slytherin." Blaise shrugged.

"Warned you."

"I can't help it if girls can't keep their hands off of me."

"Yeah, because you are such a stud." Draco said sarcastically.

Blaise gave him a mock offended look. "I'll have you know; I have been told I have a mighty fine arse."

"I haven't looked thank you very much." Draco looked grossed out. "I would prefer if you not mention how good your arse looks to me."

"Don't think I haven't caught at Potter's arse." Blaise teased. "You can't hide your homosexuality from me. And not that I would ever tell anyone but I see it."

"Sod off." Draco spun on him. "Shut your bloody mouth!"

"Uh oh! Thou doth protest too much!" Blaise's smile was currently turned on full strength. Draey-poo's got a crush on the boy wonder!"

"Want a matching back eyes? I'm warning you! Draco raised his fist in anger. _Why did Blaise have to know him so well?_

Quiet sobbing could be heard coming from a different part of the castle. Hermione Granger was currently ensconced in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room crying her eyes out over the person she had forsaken her friends for. If only she hadn't discarded her friends so easily for the shallow 'love' of a boy who only loved her one she changed her clothes and everything about herself. Her despised shoes were next to her. She was so sick of wearing heels.

Ron came around the corner from the boys steps when he saw Hermione sobbing on the floor.

"So, he finally dropped you, has he?" Ron asked briskly "I guess you know who your real friends are."

Hermione raised her tear rimmed eyes to meet his eyes. "Ron please…not right now. I know you hate me but please, just leave me be!" Hermione's face dropped back to her knees, her shoulders shaking. What a fool she was. Now she was all alone. It was like back in first year before you became friends with Ron and Harry.

Ron's attitude softened a little bit at those words. "You aren't the only one feeling abandoned right now, Hermione. What happened?"

Sensing Ron's softer tone, she lifted her head. "He was cheating on me. Go figure. And it wasn't just one girl. It was many. He made sure I knew after I caught him making out against a wall with a Slytherin slut. I was a fool Ron."

"I'll say…" Seeing her face start to change Ron quickly back tracked, "Are you…um…I mean- are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Hermione spat out bitterly. I don't know why you are even talking to me. The way things have been I thought you'd never talk to me again.

Ron looked affronted, :If I recall I wasn't the one – look Hermione I don't want to fight, okay? You are the one who abandoned me-us. Me and Harry. And me both of us." Ron stumbled over his words embarrassed.

"I never meant to hurt you Ron." She whispered softly, "And I am sorry I did.

Ron slowly approached Hermione and sat down next to her, staring awkwardly ahead. "You know what I don't get? Why anyone would want to cheat on you. Before this year, you were so…perfect."

Hermione stared at him, tears falling harder. Only this time is was not tears of sadness. Never had Ron ever said anything so sweet to her.

"Thank you…" She whispered and kissed his cheek softly.

Ron's eyes grew wider as her lips approached his cheek. As she pulled back he gently wiped away all her tears. As their eyes held, he thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Ron I…" She said at the same time that Ron said "Hermione I..

Ron shifted a little closer to Hermione, facing her.

Ron leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently and both sighed in happiness at much how this felt like home. Tomorrow would come and they still had a lot to sort out and forgive but they knew everything would turn out fine because they finally had what their hearts secretly reached out for.

A/N: Well here is the first of the beta'd chapters. I hope you enjoy! I have been up since 5 writing Tonight after work I will go ahead and try to get 7 written or mostly written. IF its not finished I'll finish it tomorrow along with chapter 8. I hope I have some faithful readers who have stuck with me. Thanks to all of you.


	7. Chapter 7: New Accommodations

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. If I did I'd be living in a castle in Europe.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again, Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main - Some OOC– story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.) This is where I had a beta. I do miss her but from here on the chapters are greatly improved. I hope people give it a chance.

Recap: Ron leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently and both sighed in happiness at much how this felt like home. Tomorrow would come and they still had a lot to sort out and forgive but they knew everything would turn out fine because they finally had what their hearts secretly reached out for.

 **To guest who wrote a review: I have no idea where I am going with Hermione's story line. Yes, at first she is with Ron but I don't know if I am keeping it that way. Probably not, to be honest. It's too simple and over used. I want something unique. So, I am sorry that you are giving up on the story without giving it a chance to see where she is going. I actually have a fanfiction that is a companion to this. Hermione's story as to why she was how she was in the beginning. Again, I am sorry you won't continue but thanks for reading what you did.**

Chapter 7: New Accommodations

The next day in the infirmary, Harry was sitting propped up on a pillow. He was still a little weak and disoriented from the after affects whatever it was that made him blind. Today seemed to be a better day though. The salve Madame Pomphrey had applied to his eyes had only soothed them a little bit. Madame Pomphrey had told Harry this morning that he would be released from the infirmary after lunch today. Even though he usually couldn't wait to get out of his bed, he was having mixed emotions about leaving this time. How was he supposed to cope with being blind? How was he going to get accustomed to his new handicap?

As if appearing to answer his questions, Professor Dumbledore walked in the hospital wing rather noisily as if to alert Harry to his presence. "Harry, my boy. I'm so glad to see you up and alert!" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly. "I have some news about your residence as of lunch today"

"So am I staying in my usual room? I miss my bed." Harry said rather softly. His head still ached a bit Actually it seemed to him that his who body ached." Dumbledore's eyes softened up at harry's helpless expression.

My dear boy, as of right now the best place for you to be staying is in the current Head Boy and Head Girls' rooms. I assure the beds are the pleasant as I took it upon myself to test the mattresses." Dumbledore paused for a moment as if to brace himself for the reaction of his next statement. "I believe Mr. Malfoy has volunteered to accompany you. Lemon drop?"

Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment. Malfoy? Volunteering to helping him?" Please tell me this is just some cruel. He caused this! I can't share a room with his bloody arse – I mean him!" Harry sank back against his pillow. Again, life was working against him. It seemed as though he never got a break.

Retracting the back of lemon drops, Dumbledore intended to plop a lemon drop into his mouth but missed completely and it tumbled into his beard. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be quite hospitalable." As Dumbledore's fingers seemingly of their own accord started fishing through his beard he added "Feel free to ask Mr. Malfoy for anything you need or desires while he is staying with you, his purpose is to make you as comfortable as possible."

"Isn't there anyone else who could help me? Like Ron maybe? I know he'd do it!" Harry felt a twinge in his stomach as he thought about how close he had to be to Malfoy. Harry couldn't stand him, yet what he felt when he was around his enemy scared Harry to death. To be around him 24/7? Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, regrettably, is ill suited for the responsibility of being in charge of another human life." Dumbledore stroked his beard as if in deep thought. "It would also would be a shame to lose two players out of the same Quidditch team. I quite enjoy watching a well matched game of Quidditch."

"Forgive me Professor but what makes Malfoy so prepared to take care of me? I can't help but question this. You are allowing the person who blinded me to take of me! I don't understand." Harry truly struggled to understand. Too much had happened in such a small span of time.

"Mr. Malfoy has matured much over the past year." Dumbledore gazed over his spectacles at Harry, his twinkle somewhat diminished. "This would be a good chance for you two to overcome petty rivalries and reach a truce." His eyes began to sparkle mischievous quality. Of course Harry could not see the changes coming in the elderly professor's eyes.

 _Like what?_ Harry thought. It was becoming quite apparent that no matter what harry said , the decision was set in stone and he was to have Malfoy as his caretaker. "Do I still have to leave here after lunch.? Will Malfoy be taking me to my room?" Harry tried his best to sound like he was okay with all of this but he knew he wouldn't be.

"Madame Pomphrey will be releasing you from her care promptly after lunch and as soon as Mr Malfoy. Arrives to accompany you back to your new rooms. I believe you will find them quite sufficient. All your belongings have already been moved to your new rooms. "The headmaster found the stray lemon drop in his beard and with a flourish, he popped it into his mouth. "I will be off them my boy. Oh and before I forget; the password to the prefect's bathroom is winter fresh." With those last words, the head master turned around, his robes swinging around as he turned and was quickly gone from the infirmary, leaving Harry to brood over the fact that he was going to be spending an unknown amount of time with Malfoy as company.

"Ron, I really don't think this is a good idea. Can't we wait until Harry is feeling better?" Hermione begged. She was currently being dragged down the hall by a very excited Ron.

"Come on Hermione, the bloke is blind not ill." Ron said, rolling his eyes. The click of Hermione's heels echoed in the hall. Suddenly Hermione stopped cold, almost pulling Ron off his feet.

"I don't think he wants to see me." Hermione's face crumbled. Who would want to be her friend after all the things she had said and done. She couldn't understand how Ron could have accepted her apology so quickly but she had an idea why. Hermione had never really noticed that Ron was madly in love with her. She was blind to it almost. When people are such good friends sometimes you are blind to what is in front of you. He had been in love with her since 1st year. She had always been busy studying and helping Ron and Harry save the world that she never had time to notice things like that. Plus, she felt like her appearance wasn't appealing to anyone. Now that she thought about it though, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Ron always got jealous whenever a guy even looked at her the wrong way. He had punched Colin Creevey's lights out when Colin had started taking an 'indecent amount of pictures of her'. For being the smartest witch her age, she could be really thick sometimes.

"I was horrible to him, Ron. I abandoned both of you. How could you let me back in your life so easily?" Hermione asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's simple…all I wanted was a true apology and for you to come back to us. That's all that mattered to me. Well that and the face that you are not with Zabini anymore." Ron answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione scoffed and her heel clicked hard against the floor. Her face turned red in anger. "Blaise Zabini can rot in hell. I told him so after I punched him in the face. With a flip of her hair, Hermione started to walk again, this time taking reinforced confidence that Harry would forgive her.

"That's my girl!" Ron said, smiling a bit. He always loved when Hermione took a crack at a Slytherin. It was quite hilarious to watch her nearly knock Malfoy out, back in 3rd year. He nearly laughed out loud at the memory.

Hermione had halted in trepidation at the doors of the infirmary. "Are you sure he will forgive me?"

"I am pretty sure. Just let me talk to him first. Also, the heels got to go or he is going to know you are with me and I want to talk to him first." Hermine slipped off her heels, leaving her barefoot on the cold floor. Ron took her free hand and led her inside over to where Harry was quietly resting. "Harry." He announced his presence to him.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry was busy counting down the minutes until he was condemned to share a room with Malfoy.

"We came to visit you before you leave here. Are you up to see us." Ron asked. Harry was still laying with his eyes closed and Ron knew when Hermione saw his eyes she would quite possibly cry in shock. It had shocked Ron so bad he backed into a rod of a curtain.

Harry sighed. "I guess I should pack in as much time with you as possible as humanly possible before am carted off to my doom." He sat up against his pillows, moving them to prop himself up. Then he opened his eyes. A pair of heels clattered to the floor and that's when Harry remembered Rom had said we. "Who is with you, Ron?" Harry asked. Tears were in Hermione's eyes as she saw Harry's milky white eyes. She looked at Ron who squeezed her hand and mouthed. "It's okay…"

"Um, Hermione is with me. She really wanted to see you. What do you mean carted off to your doom?"

"Hermione?" Harry's expression changed into one of hurt and disbelief. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Zabini right now laughing over my current incapacitation." Hermione stood next to Ron not sure what to say. There was so much she had wanted to say the first time she saw him but now she was here in front of him; she just didn't know what to say.

She flushed angrily as her words finally came back to her. "Zabini is history. He is currently sporting a nasty black eye though. I would never laugh at you Harry, ever. I thought you knew me better than that. I am not that cruel. Even with how I was before when I was Zabini I was never that cruel. We actually didn't talk about you." Harry sat up a little straighter, eyes staring at where he heard Hermione's voice coming from.

"Oh really Hermione? You would never laugh at me? Don't pretend I don't know that you were traipsing around, laughing at all of Zabini's Potter jokes." Harry's voice faded out, remembering something Hermione said. His eyes suddenly went wide. "You punched that git? Seriously?" His face turned into on of excitement and humor. "You've got a brutal left hook. Herm."

Hermione felt Ron's hand squeeze hers softly, a way of telling her it was going to be okay. She knew he was angry so she decided not to let the angry words he said get to her. "His eye will be black for weeks I reckon. I found a decent spell in 3rd year after I punched Malfoy in case I ever had to use it. Turns out, it comes in handy." Hermione said quite proudly. She finally let a smile cross her face and she let go of Ron's hand. "Can I sit on your bed?" She asked softly. Harry nodded. Hermione sat down near his hip and lifted her hand.

Slowly touching his cheek, she could feel the last bit of burns and she turned his face to hers. Harry stiffened for a moment before letting Hermione look at him. "There are flecks of green in your eyes…"She said softly. "Can you see anything? Like shadows or shapes?"

"Nope. Everything is black." Hermione's eyes welled up. "I should have been here for you. I am so sorry Harry."

"So, what's this about being condemned to your doom, Harry?" Ron cut in.

"If you had done nothing else, Herm, I would forgive you just for punching that git in the face." This time, instead of being preoccupied with Hermione's presence, Harry blatantly ignored Ron's question. Ron shrugged at Hermione noticing that Harry had ignored Ron's question."

"So when are they springing you?" Ron pulled Hermione from the bed to the chair beside him. Harry dropped back against his pillows.

"After lunch today." Harry mumbled.

Ron was getting more and more confused by the way Harry was acting. "Are you going to tell me what is going on, Harry? You ignored my question and when I asked you about getting out of here your voice completely changed. What's up, mate?"

"Yeah, Harry. There is something you're not telling us." Hermione added. Harry sighed and mentally prepared himself for Ron's reaction when he told him the news. "Dumbledore is making Malfoy take care of me until my vision comes back. He said Malfoy volunteer but I know that's not true."

"What?!" Ron jumped out of his seats. "What the hell? Has Dumbledore gone completely mental?" Hermione just sat in the chair, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Apparently he thinks it will be a good way to 'build bridges'." If possible, Harry sank lower into the bedsheets. Talking about it made it feel more real.

"Building bridges." Mumbled Ron in disbelief. "Malfoy could have killed you. Dumbledore wants to put you in a room with the person who blinded you? I don't get him. Dumbledore is definitely off his rocker…." Ron grumbled, sitting again. Dumbledore putting Harry and Malfoy in a room together was asking for chaos and destruction. Ron knew that sooner or later all hell would break loose.

"Don't ask me to explain logic, Ron." I don't understand it myself." Harry perked up a little at what he just remembered. "He gave me the Head Boy's room and the password to the Prefect's bathroom. Maybe that was Dumbledore's way of apologizing."

I hear the Prefect's bathroom is pretty nice!" Hermione finally said. She had been silent during Ron's whole rant. Dumbledore never did anything without having a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. He may be loony but he wasn't stupid.

"Oh great Dumbledore tells you that Malfoy is going to be running you into walls for Merlin knows how long, but he gave you the password to a bloody bathroom so that makes it all better!" Ron was so deep in his rant; he started pacing mumbling to himself. All that Harry and Hermione could hear were little snippets that included the words 'Malfoy' and 'bloody hell' and 'lemon drops getting to the old codger's head'.

Rolling her eyes at Ron, Hermione looked down at Harry and told him what she was thinking. "You know Dumbledore would never intentionally put you in harm's way. He may not be all there but he isn't stupid. Harry, he has been there for you, watching over you as best he can. He's always protected you. Do you really think Dumbledore would do this without good reason? Hermione was thinking in logical mode again. It had been awhile since she was the brains of anything.

Harry was glad to have Hermione back on their side. He could always rely on her make them see reason. "I guess I should just resign myself to Malfoy's presence then." Ron stopped at those words. "You can't be serious, Harry! This is MALFOY we are talking about here! He can't be trusted. I can't believe this. My own girlfriend…"

Hermione shot around "Girlfriend?", came out of her mouth at the same time as Harry's.

A/N: Well I am up to 4 reviews. That's something I guess. All I ask is you give the story a chance and you'll see all the twists and turns that are coming up. Yes, Hermione is with Ron for the time being but as I said above nothing is set in stone and things are going to change rapidly throughout the story. I hate asking for reviews but I could really use them. Also, I have someone who is going to revamp chapters 1 through 5. That will be a great help in hopefully getting readers and reviews. If you look at the old version of this, I had 150+ reviews. Again, I know Harry Potter isn't what it used to be but I put my heart and soul into this story and I just need to know that people are enjoying this and are giving it a chance. Thank you again to the followers and the people who added this to their favorites. I give you my deepest gratitude.


	8. Chapter 8: Too Close for Comfort

Disclaimer: The characters is my story do not belong to me. If I did I'd be living in a castle in Europe.

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before his 7th year. After being brutally abused by his uncle he returns to school a changed man. Then while in class a potion goes wrong and Harry is blinded by the exploding potion. Again, Harry's life is a living hell. Is there anyone that can reach past the hell and save Harry from what's to come? (Rated M for content - Blaise/Hermione-brief, Harry/Draco – Main - Some OOC– story contains slash, strong language and abuse of many forms. If you can't handle that then this is not the story for you.) This is where I had a beta. I do miss her but from here on the chapters are greatly improved. I hope people give it a chance.

Kyla Inumaru, BAKa 00, and countrylovinfangirl: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying my story. Twists and turns are coming up which I think you will enjoy.

Recap: Hermione shot around "Girlfriend?", came out of her mouth at the same time as Harry's.

Chapter 8: Too Close for Comfort

"Erm…uh…that is..." Ron was blushing right up to the tips of his ears. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione held back for a moment. She didn't want to seem too eager. She shrugged. "I dunno…" She looked at him very seriously before jumping into his arms.

"Yes." She whispered.

Harry was hearing everything going on between his two best friends and felt and twinge of something unpleasant in his gut. He wished he could have someone for himself.

Over Hermione's shoulder, Ron could see sadness etched across Harry's face. He gently pushed Hermione back nodding towards Harry. She looked over her shoulder and instantly felt sad for him.

"You know are always here for you, Harry." Hermione spoke softly.

"Yeah, mate. Nothing is going to change." Ron added. Harry looked away. _Yeah right._ He thought bitterly. He was blind. That meant no more Quidditch. It also meant a lot more Draco Malfoy. How would everything be the same?

"I know you guys are will still be here for me but everything else has changed. Nothing will ever be the same. How can it be?"

"You'll see, mate." I bet Dumbledore is going to figure out how to get your sight back and pretty soon you will be back on your feet, walloping Malfoy at Quidditch as usual." Ron said, trying to stay upbeat.

"I doubt it." Harry grumbled. "Don't you guys have class or something?" Suddenly all he wanted was to be alone to wallow in self-pity.

"Harry- Hermione started but then they heard a loud bang of the infirmary doors and the harsh voice of the one person Harry didn't want to be around at the moment.

"Speak of the devil." Ron muttered.

Draco saw Granger and Weasley and suddenly his sneer turned into a look of pure hatred. He wanted to wrap his hands around the weasel's neck for what he had done. As for the mud-blood Granger? Well, she could rot in hell for all he cared.

Ron and Hermione took this as their cue to leave as quickly as possible. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her past Malfoy while shouting good-bye to Harry on their way out.

Ron couldn't resist leaving without a little jab at Malfoy's direction. "Don't worry too much about being blind, Harry. There wouldn't be anything good for you to look at right now anyways." He gave a pointed a look at Malfoy and made a break for the door dragging a bare foot Hermione along beside him, before Malfoy could come up with a sufficient retaliation.

Being deprived of a chance to snipe at weasel, Draco directed his rage towards Harry. "That's right, Potter. Don't worry too much about being blind. I mean after all; you didn't use them when you had them. No big loss."

Harry clenched his fists in the sheets feeling anger rise up through him. "You aren't supposed to be here until after lunch, Malfoy. Dumbledore said I had until then before I could leave here!"

"I go where and when I please, Potter. Malfoy sniped. "It just happens that I have somewhere important to be soon. Why? Do you have something better to do?" He added with a sneer."

"Maybe it's good you came now! If you had come after lunch I probably would have lost it all over the bed." He didn't need this. Everything was hard enough as it was. He wished he could see so that he could beat the living day lights out of Malfoy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a though popped into his head. Was Malfoy going to have to touch him. The whole time he was in the infirmary, he made sure he changed his own clothes and only let Madame Pomphrey touch his face.

Malfoy sighed in agitation. "Well, we better get this over with, Potter. You are getting in the way of my social life." Harry could hear Draco getting closer to the bed.

Harry sat up in the bed and reached for the glasses Madame Pomphrey had given him for when he left the infirmary. "How close are you? You better warn me before you even come close to this bloody bed!"

"Oh relax, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. Don't be such a bloody drama queen."

"Don't call me a drama queen! Anyways, what do you expect? Last time you were anywhere near me I lost my eyesight!" Harry felt a bit of fear welling up in his belly.

Malfoy stopped a foot from Potter's bed. There what an area he was still feeling undesirable guilt in. "Well, Potter, maybe if you know anything about potions then you would know that there was no way I could have made you blind with a few extra pinches of Hellebore. I wouldn't expect you to know that though. Tell me; Potter when was the last time you made a successful potion?" There was no reason to tell Potter of the extra ingredient he had accidentally thrown in the cauldron.

"I happen to do just fine in potions. I made many successful ones last year. But seeing as this was the first potion of the year…forget it. Answer me this. Why in the bloody hell did you volunteer to help me? Feeling a little guilty?" Harry spat out, his voice full of venom.

Malfoy felt uncontrollable rage well up in his belly. Potter knew nothing about guilt. "Volunteer, Potter?" He spat out volunteer as if it were a nasty word. "Whoever told you that? I'm being forced in to taking care of you like a bloody newborn until you're cured. Who would volunteer to be around you?"

 _Dumbledore lied to me!_ Harry thought, his insides burning.

Malfoy closed the distance between him and Potter's bed with a sigh. "Come on, Potter. Let's just get this over with." He said, resignedly.

"Fine..." Harry swung around the bed to place his feet on the floor but as he swung he felt his feet connect with Malfoy. Hard.

"Ouch, Potter! Watch where you are going!" Malfoy said, hopping from foot to foot. "Oh, that's right, you can't, can you?" he added with a smirk.

"Sorry!" Harry wasn't the least bit sorry. It was the least Malfoy deserved. "Well, are you going to help me? As much as it disgusts me we may have to touch."

Draco looked at Harry like a contagious disease. He grabbed Potter roughly by the wrist and placed Potter's hand on his own shoulder. The hand on his shoulder gave Draco a weird flutter in his stomach. "Come on Potter I have places to be."

The sudden contact made Harry Jump. It sent an unfamiliar, yet so pleasant jolt up his spine. "Not so bloody rough!" Harry grumbled.

Don't be such a nelly, Potter. What is it, can't take it a little rough.

Harry blushed. "Sod off, you bloody prat. Just get me to our rooms and don't run me into anything. I want to keep my body parts." Harry used that hand that wasn't on Malfoy's shoulder to try and find his wand on the bureau next to his bed.

Malfoy reached over and nicked Harry's wand off the bureau and thrust it at Harry. "Come on, Potter." I don't have time to watch you fumble everywhere. Take a hold of my arm so we can get a bloody move on."

Harry hated to point this out. "You are at my beck and call Malfoy. You are stuck with me. Any plans that you say you have they aren't going to happen. You came here before lunch and I haven't eaten. You have to be there for that. So quite trying to push and prod me to go. I am doing the best I can." Harry sighed.

Harry heard the hiss coming from Malfoy's lips. He knew Harry had a point and he really had nothing to say about it. Everything Harry had said was true.

Harry's insides continued to boil. He gripped harder to Malfoy's arm, ignoring the butterflies beginning to play tag in his belly and sighed. "I am ready now."

Malfoy smirked. He had promised himself that before he came in here that he wouldn't take advantage of Harry's situations but it was hard to resist the temptation. When they reach the open door of the infirmary, Malfoy 'accidentally' jammed Harry's shoulder into the door frame.

Harry swore. "Ouch Malfoy! I told you to watch where you are going for Merlin's sake! You think this is funny, don't you?" Harry slowed down and took his time with each step. "I'm tired so I need to take my time…" Harry really was tired but he could also play Malfoy's game.

"Damn it Potter! I need to be somewhere!" Malfoy scowled. Potter always know what buttons to push. Then again, he did too. "If you don't get a move on, I am leaving to find you way back to the infirmary by yourself."

Harry quickened his pace only a little bit and walked silently ignoring Malfoy as much as he could. About half way to the rooms, Harry felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he swayed leaning hard against Malfoy. He hadn't been out of bed much while in the infirmary and hadn't walked a great distance period.

"Watch it, Potter." The sudden closeness was giving Malfoy some unfamiliar and _almost_ unwelcome feelings. He swung his arm out away from Potter to face him and saw that the boy was struggling to stand. "You're going to make me carry you, aren't you?"

Harry nodded slowly. As much as he really hated Malfoy for what he did to him, he really needed him. "I don't feel right. No joke. I haven't been out of bed much since this this happened…" Harry grumbled, hating to sound so vulnerable to Malfoy.

Malfoy felt like screaming inn frustration. It was completely undignified for a Malfoy to carry someone. "Of course precious Potter would want to be carried everywhere. You are so pathetic. Why would I stop so low as to carry you, huh Potter?"

Malfoy instantly felt guilty right after he said that. He was the one who put potter in this state after all. He supposed he owed it to Potter to carry him, as much as it disgusted him to do so.

"Just get me there please!" Harry begged. "I really need to lay down. Harry lowered his head and his glasses fell to the floor. He let go of Malfoy and knelt down feeling across the cold stone. for his sunglasses. Never had Malfoy seen Potter look so helpless. He knelt down to the retrieve the glasses and both hands touched the glasses at the same time. As if in habit both looked up and Malfoy saw his eyes.

Harry felt Malfoy lower himself to the ground with him and as he looked up he sensed that Malfoy was staring at him. His eyes were open as if he were looking at Malfoy. Harry closed them again as the burning sensation from the lighting hit his eyes. "What?" Harry then realized Malfoy had never saw his eyes after what happened. He knew them to be milky white with flecks of the emerald green of his natural eye color.

Malfoy paused, stunned into silence. Then he finally decided to ignore it though inside he couldn't. Nothing, Potter. Here are your glasses." Without another word, he stood up and looped his arm around Harry's shoulder, bracing Harry's body against his with his hand.

Harry shoved the glasses back on his face and suddenly felt his body clasped tightly against Malfoy's body. He felt the heat of Malfoy's body and felt his cheeks start to turn red. Suddenly, from aross the hall, he heard a voice sounding distinctly like nails on a chalk board. The voice belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" The sound of Pansy's voice made Draco wince. He was not currently in a position that any Malfoy should be caught dead in. "Draco, honey, you are late for our date tonight." Pansy's eyes fluttered in a way that she thought of as charming but really just made her look like a retarded hippo o Draco.

What date, Parkinson? I told you to stay away from me." He gritted his teeth. '

"Didn't your father tell you? He was supposed to let…" suddenly it dawned on her that, in fact, his father had never told him about the date and a pout formed on her lips. She had thought that maybe she would finally have him all to herself.

 _Stupid father and his stupid interferences._ Thought Draco angrily. Draco's father had seen his son's lack of interest in Pansy and have 'arranged' for them to meet once a month in hopes that sparking an interest in his son. Lucius Malfoy had, indeed, informed his son of this little get-together he had planned. That was precisely why Draco had planned to sneak off with Blaise and hide from everyone until the day was over.

"Well, I can see what your lack in interest in me is all about!" She said, her watery eyes focused on Harry. "This is your fault, Potter!" She shrieked, You and your blatant displays of seduction are tearing Draco's interest away from me.!" The state made Harry noticed even more of the compromising position they in right now. On the other hand, Pansy's blatant disrespect for Draco and his status as a Malfoy sent Draco into a rage.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Harry pulled himself away from Malfoy and felt around his fingers had found the stone wall. This was a fight he wanted nothing to do with. It was better than being in the compromising position they had just been in.

Draco clenched and unclenched his teeth. "Parkinson…I am warning you. You breath so much as a word of this to anyone, including my father and so help me god, I will hex you into the next universe." He got as much as he could in Pansy's face.

Pansy put on her sweet face again. "Oh no, Drakey, I wouldn't dream of going to your father with this. I would want to get you in trouble." Pansy's eyes glimmered maliciously.

Draco grabbed her roughly. "You really don't get it do you?" He pulled out his wand and pointed into the crevice of her neck. 'Do you really think I am joking? Harry could hear the exchange between the two Slytherin's and wished he could see what was happening. He could feel the chill in the air around him. Harry noticed the harsh coldness in Draco's voice.

Draco's voice was lowered into a threatening whisper. "If one word reaches my father about this, you will regret being alive. Every second, when you walk down the halls, you will fear for your life. When you walk to lunch with that annoying group of girls you call friends, you will be glancing around every corner in anxious fear." Here Draco's voice reached a deadly tone that only a l Malfoy could accomplish. "If you breath one word of this to my father or his associates, you will rue the day you were born.

Pansy's face turned from pink to ashen. A genuine look of fear was etched across her pug-like face. She backed away from Draco, almost hitting the wall. "O…okay. I won't say anything!" She gave one last piercing glare at Harry before running off as fast as she could. Harry's mouth hung open in shock. Not even Harry had ever heard Malfoy's voice turn so deadly cold and evil. It sent chills through his body.

Malfoy straightened from his slightly hunched position with a satisfied smirk etched across his face. There was one thing being a Malfoy was god for at least. He glanced over a Potter and his smirk widened at the look of fascinated horror on Harry's face. He to grab Potter again. "Come on Potter. Let's get to out room before anyone else sees us."

"Good idea." Harry pushed himself away from the stone cold wall and latched onto Malfoy. Bother were completely silent until they reached the Head Boy/Head Girl's rooms. Stopping at the portrait, Harry said "Jobberknoll." Harry had no idea what it was nor had he ever heard the word before. But that was the password Dumbledore had given him.

Malfoy tensed at that word coming out of Potter's mouth. It was typical of the old man to make that a password to remind him of his mistake. Now there was no escaping his thoughts about how he had crippled Dumbledore's precious golden boy.

The portrait swung open and Malfoy pulled Harry through the entry way leading to the common room. It was bedecked in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. A fire was roaring in the fireplace leaving the room nice and toasty. "Malfoy, I'd like to go to my room and lay down for a bit.:

Malfoy looked back and saw Potter swaying dangerously on his feet. He had let Potter go as they entered the room, figuring he would be alright to walk on his own for the moment. Judging by the pale, disoriented look on Potter's face, though, he could see Harry was barely stay standing. Malfoy made a mad dash to Potter, catching him just before he hit the floor in a dead faint.

A/N: Well, here is chapter 8. Please enjoy and review. While the twists and turns haven't quite started yet, I think you all will like the twists I have coming for you. Thank you to my faithful readers and thank you for giving my story a chance. Chapter 9 should hopefully be up by tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully. I write every chance I get. Again, though I hate asking this, please review and tell me what you think or if I should change some things. Any feedback, good or bad, I'd like to hear about it.


	9. Chapter 9: A new friend?

Disclaimer: If I owned this story, I would NOT be writing fanfiction about our own story. I would be living comfortably on an orchard somewhere in Europe, being served by cabana boys. As I am not, at the moment, being served fruity beverages by scantily clad men, it would be safe to deduce that I do NOT own the story.

 **Summary in earlier chapters**

Recap: Malfoy looked back and saw Potter swaying dangerously on his feet. He had let Potter go as they entered the room, figuring he would be alright to walk on his own for the moment. Judging by the pale, disoriented look on Potter's face, though, he could see Harry was barely stay standing. Malfoy made a mad dash to Potter, catching him just before he hit the floor in a dead faint.

Revka2010a and Baku 00: Thanks you so much for your reviews. They really made my day.

Morrm8894: Harry didn't threatened Draco with Dumbledore because he was too busy shooting remarks right back at him. The headmaster really didn't cross his mind. But I am sure they have magical things and walking sticks for the blind but Draco is Harry's walking stick until Harry's eyes are cured. Thank you for reviewing.

A/N: I am really excited to finally put out the good chapter! Finally, I am getting somewhere!

Chapter 9: A new friend?

Hermione and Ron sat beside Harry, watching him sleep. They had been sitting there the last hour or so and Harry had yet to wake up. Hermione held Ron's hand, looking sad and ready to cry. Nobody understood why Harry was so weak.

Dumbledore had talked to them and filled them in on how Harry had fainted once Draco had taken Harry to his new room. Madame Pomphrey had given Harry a sleeping potion immediately after Harry woke up in the infirmary. She hoped that being well rests would keep Harry from have to stay in the infirmary.

"I'm really worried about him, Ron. There could be something going on that none of the teachers know about."

Ron tightened his hold on Hermione's hand. "It's all going to be fine, Hermione. Harry was just over-tired. I think Dumbledore and Pomphrey know what they are doing."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose we should get going then. We have a test in charms tomorrow. Besides, I read somewhere that if someone is being watched while they're sleeping, they don't get a fulfilling sleep." Ron rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hermione to go into text book mode when she was upset.

"Yeah, what can we do anyways except sit here and watch. Ron suddenly sounded almost bitter. He hated how it took all of this to bring the trio back together again. It hurt him to see Harry like this. Harry was still Ron's hero, though only Hermione knew this. Harry had helped him too many times to count and it was hard for Ron to be unable to help in return.

"Visiting hours are almost up!" Madame Pomphrey called to Ron and Hermione just as they were getting up to leave. Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek.

"We'll see you soon, Harry." She whispered softly in his ear. With one last look at their vulnerable friend, they turned around and left the infirmary.

Draco Malfoy was sitting outside the infirmary wrapped in the invisibility cloak his father had gotten him for Christmas. He was waiting for the weasel and mud-blood to leave so that he could go in and see Potter. Draco was feeling a large amount of guilt towards what happened. _Maybe if I go in and see Potter this will all go away…_ thought Draco.

Slipping inside the infirmary, he walked along the farthest edge so as to not run into anything or make any noise. He sat in the chair nearest the bed and watched Harry for a moment.

A defeated sigh escaped the Malfoy heir. This did not ease his guilt at all. If anything, seeing Potter laying there prone made his feel worse. Deep in thought, his hand reached out of its own accord to gently brush a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He whispered brokenly.

Harry stirred before mumbling "Who's there?" His voice was soft and full of sleep. He was feeling a little better now that he was more rested.

Malfoy jumped about a foot out of his chair at the sound of Harry's sleepy voice, he was so immersed in his thoughts. Without thinking, he replied, "No one."

Harry didn't recognize the voice he had heard but he almost felt as though he could trust this soft spoken person without even knowing him. "What are you doing here visiting me?"

"I-"In truth, now that Draco thought about it, he didn't know why he was here. It did nothing to abate the guilt. Sure, he felt the guilt, but he had done worse things and felt no remorse for it. "I…I'm not exactly sure." Draco withdrew his hand from Harry's face. He hadn't even realized it was there in the first place. Draco blushed lightly.

This was not like his at all. "I should go." He made a move to leave.

"No…stay. It's nice to have a new person to talk to."" Harry's eyes still burned severely. "Do I know you?" Harry reached up to touch whoever was there but felt only air.

Draco leaned back from the reaching hand. He was nervous about being recognized. Draco sighed. It was the least he could do, he supposed, to stay and keep Potter company. Besides, the tone of Harry's voice made it seem like he genuinely appreciated the new company. It was no surprise considering that the things he had overheard the weasel and Mud-blood saying were bad things about him. "I guess I could stay for a while." Draco said, his voice soft, slow and hesitant. It was a change that was very evident from the way he usually talked. He relaxed a bit more into the chair.

"What's your name…?" Harry noticed how soft and sensitive the voice seemed. It soothed him and helped his relax more than he had in a long time. Harry felt like he could tell this person anything. Well almost.

Draco hesitated. Draco was a very unique name. For all he knew, he was the only one in Britain to have that name. He suddenly recalled being told about Harry's father. "James. My name is James."

"James?" Harry asked curiously. That's my dad's name…well; it was my dad's name." Harry's voice became quite sad. "Both my mum and dad passed away when I was a baby."

Suddenly, Draco realized that this new name could free him of the restrictions held on him for being a Malfoy. He could completely let go and be himself. Draco reacted to the sadness etched across Harry's ( for he could call him that now) pale face. "I'm sorry. But at least you have no memory of them. Sometimes I wish my parents had when I was too young to remember them."

"How can you say that? I wish I had memories of them! To be honest with you, I wish they were here. Now I have to stay with my aunt and uncle." Harry's voice quivered fearfully as he mentioned his uncle. "What is so bad about your family?" Harry was curious to hear about someone else's family. He couldn't imagine someone's family being as bad as the one he was forced to stay with. A family who believed in magic was the evilest thing to cross their path. A family who did unspeakable things. He needed to hear something to take him away from the thoughts of summer.

This was always a subject Draco dreaded talking about. Most of the time, he did his best to ignore the existence of his family. By the standards set upon him because of his last name, though, it was a difficult thing to do. "My mother…well, my father…" Draco took a deep breath. He could never be eloquent while talking about his family. "My father is very judgmental. He expects things from me. Things I am not naturally inclined to do." Again, Draco hesitated. His mother was a sore subject. "My mother is not like most. She had no maternal instincts whatsoever. She lets my father do whatever he wants concerning me." Draco sighed. That response was the best one he had for Harry.

"I have been through so much after being introduced to this world. Well, I assume everyone knows that. Everybody seems to know all about my life. Well, the wizarding part of my life." Harry sighed. Sometimes he hated to be so well known. Sometimes he wished he was invisible. But since the prophesy was read, Harry was one of the most important people in the wizarding world.

The Malfoy part of him was screaming scathing comments at the top of his lungs but the Draco part of him was completely relating to what Harry was saying. Draco's voice got sad when he thought about hot Harry's statement affected himself. "Sometimes I I wish that I had the freedom to be myself; the part of me that would appreciate real friends, not social connections that my father has arranged for me. I wish that when I walked into a room, half the occupants wouldn't stiffen their spines in respect and fear, while the other half would sneer in revulsion." Draco realized he was opening up very quickly to Harry. He could find no other reason than that he found great similarities in their situations.

"You've got to have some friends. Nobody can go through life without at least one friend. I would be lost without my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry seemed to open up to this unknown stranger more than he had opened up to Ron or Hermione since the beginning of the summer. For some reason the things he was saying was stuff he wasn't ready to tell the people closest to him. Neither Ron or Hermione would understand the abuse he been enduring. They both came from happy families, but 'James' seemed to be going through a family life similar to his. Harry must have sensed this to be able to open up so easily to the boy seated beside him.

"I don't 'got to have' anything, P-Harry". That was close, Draco thought. If he said Harry's last name, he knew that he would blow his cover. No one said 'Potter' with as much spite as he did. He consciously softened his response. He knew Harry didn't mean anything by his assumption. "I'm not allowed to have friends, Harry. Friends are a weakness and my father does not tolerate weakness from his son. I have had friends in the past but they were 'taken care of', being scared off or having suspiciously left the country. I've found it easier to keep people at a distance which is why I don't understand why I am telling you all this." Draco truly did not understand why he was revealing all of this to his worst enemy The new identity was giving him back what Draco thought had had lost a long time ago, genuine personality.

"I don't mean to assume, James. I just thought...I don't know what I thought. I don't know why you are saying any of this to me either. I didn't ask you to visit." Harry bit back his words and lessened his harsh words. I was just talking to you. I didn't think we would talk about anything so serious. But honestly…it felt good to get those words out. I hide so many things…" Harry's last sentence was suspicious to Draco but he didn't push it. Harry yawned suddenly feeling very sleepy again. He could feel himself dozing off. Madame Pomphrey's potion was kicking in as she said it would. The potion was made so that for 24 hours he would fall asleep after every 3 hours of being awake. He tried to force his eyes to stay open, his glasses shielding his eyes, but to no avail. Before falling sleep, he murmured "It's nice of you to let me talk about those things. Thank you for sharing part..." Harry had fallen asleep, snoring softly. He turned partly to his side, keeping the arm with the I. V. out. His hair was falling into his eyes.

Gently, Draco brushed his hair from his eyes with the back of his hand like he had done before Harry had woken up. He knew he was going to come back again. It was inevitable from the way they had opened up so much to each other. Draco knew Harry was anticipating. "What have I started, Harry?" He whispered. Draco could hear his Malfoy mask slide back into place. It seemed his mask fell away only when he was talking to Harry as 'James'. Reluctantly, Malfoy slid the invisibility cloak back around him and slowly stood up from the comfortable chair he had been seated in. It was back to his room. He had to think about all of this before 'Potter' came back the next day.

The following morning, Harry felt a bit better than he had the day before. He thought about the conversation between James and himself. Never had Harry opened so easily. Not even his two best friends. Harry wondered when Malfoy to take him would take him to his new rooms. He hadn't even seen it. He had passed out cold in the middle of the shared common room. Harry leaned over towards what he thought was the bureau to find his glasses. When he found them, he pushed the onto his face.

A pair of heels clicked against the stone floor and the distinct voice of Madame Pomphrey. "Mr. Potter there is some breakfast next to you. Mr. Malfoy is due any minute to help you with breakfast and bring you to your room.

Just then, Harry hear the door to the infirmary open. Draco walked in looking like he hadn't slept at all the previous night. Harry didn't notice this of course because, well, he couldn't see. He could hear Malfoy talking to Madame Pomphrey and then heading over to his bed.

"So, I supposed it's time you feed you, Potter." It was easier than expected for Draco to keep up his Malfoy persona in front of Potter despite the conversation the previous night. Malfoy picked up the tray and set it on his lap. It was heavy with Potter's favorite breakfast food. Apparently, Harry was favored by the house elves of Hogwarts.

"I can feed myself! I'm not a two-year-old!" Harry grumbled. He reached in front of him towards the tray and accidentally knock over a glass of pumpkin juice into Malfoy's lap and onto the bed.

Draco yelped then sneered at the stain forming on his new pair of specially tailored trousers. "Anything else you want to claim you can do? Can you also leap to the moon and back? Get an outstanding in Potions? Give fashion advice to Dumbledore? Shall I go on?"

Harry decided to ignore Malfoy's swarm of stupid questions. "You know, if you just hand it to me, I think I can put it in my own mouth! You would probably shove and spoon down my throat anyways." Harry was feeling rather pathetic at the moment. He had to be fed. When Madame Pomphrey did it, it was easier and he didn't feel so helpless. He didn't like that Malfoy had the upper hand in this situation. "I'm not completely handicap you know…" Harry mumbled, "My hands still worked last time I checked!"

I can see that by your astounding display of coordination with the pumpkin juice." Malfoy said, but handed Harry a pastry. Nothing had ever tasted so good to him. Hospital food was gross and that's what he been eating every time he had been in the infirmary. "What else did they send up? Harry inhaled and let the smells of his breakfast waft over him. "Too many smells to know what's there." Harry stated.

Malfoy looked at the selection of food laid out before him. "There is the basic ham, sausage, bacon. Then we have something that looks suspiciously like tea; of course you to would prefer the sub-standard quality of Hogwarts tea, Potter. We no longer have pumpkin juice unless you'd like to lick it off my pants." Malfoy realized what he said and both boys turned a bright red. Malfoy composed himself first. "Then there is toast and marmalade and…" Draco smelled the jar containing some sort of brown stuff "Is that chocolate, Potter? Who has chocolate for breakfast?"

"It's Nutella, Malfoy. It's my favorite on toast. Don't knock it until you've tried it. Bacon, please?" Harry put his hand out to take the food. As Malfoy handed him the bacon their fingers briefly touched and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. The touch had sent a shock straight down to his nether region. He knew his senses were heightened but this?

Malfoy felt a shock of electricity where Harry's fingers had touched his. He shifted uncomfortably on the end of the bed. The rest of breakfast was spent in painful silence, Harry saying the food he wanted and Malfoy handing it to him without a word.

After the breakfast tray disappeared, Harry cleared his throat, "What time did Dumbledore want you to take me to the rooms. I badly need to bathe.

 _Oh no. Not that. Merlin helped me, anything but that_.Draco was screaming in his head. If you think I am going to strip you down and wash you-" Harry blushed.

"Malfoy." Harry interrupted him. "I do not need to you wash me. I can undress myself and everything. I just need you to get the water turned on and put my clothes and hand me stuff when I need it. You won't see me just stand around the corner and hand it to me. Don't you ever speak of this to anyone!" Harry was afraid of someone finding out about this.

Malfoy gave a silent sigh of relief. He had no intentions of telling anyone in Slytherin that he was reduce to a house elf for Harry Potter. "Fine then, Potter." A malicious grin spread across Malfoy's face "You should probably take a shower as soon as possible. You smell almost as bad as Hagrid.

"Kiss my arse…" Harry said, his voice sounding resignedly upset. He leaned down and smelled himself with great disdain that Malfoy was right. He didn't smell very good. Harry realized he hadn't showered the entire time he was in the infirmary. He hadn't want Madame Pomphrey to accidentally see the bruises.

"Don't forget my salve for my eyes". Harry said as he had gotten out of the bed and was hanging onto the rod that held the divider between the beds. "My other things too!" He knew this would irk Malfoy even more.

"I'm not your bloody servant, Potter!" Malfoy said clearly annoyed. He saw Madame Pomphrey watching out of the corner of her eye though, so he grabbed what belongings that Harry had resting on and in the bureau and stood up. He grabbed onto the sleeve of Harry's shirt to signal they were going. Harry grabbed a hold of Malfoy and let him lead the way to the Head rooms. The walk was slow but uneventful, neither boys saying a word. When they were inside the commons, pushed Harry down onto the couch.

"Sit there until I grab clothes for you and your toiletries since it wasn't in your belongings from the infirmary.

Once Malfoy was done grabbing those things, he practically dragged Harry to the shower in the Prefect bathroom. Just outside the shower in the Prefect's bathroom, was a small little common room with a bench right outside the shower. Harry had bumped into the bench right before entering the shower.

Draco turned on the water. He took two towels and shoved them at Harry's chest. "Here's your shower, Potter. Have fun." Despite himself, Malfoy was feeling a little embarrassed, thinking about Potter in the shower.

"Where's my other stuff? I need soap and shampoo. How else am I going to get clean? Spit wash?" Harry asked, feeling quite unsteady on his feet.

I will hand it to you from around the corner of the shower. You only have to walk a foot in front of you and you'll be where I am sitting." Draco said, a sinking feeling entering his stomach. Something just didn't feel right, like something was going to happen. He pushed down the thought.

"I am surprised you know what soap is, Potter." He reluctantly took out his expensive soap. Harry's soap and shampoo were left in the Gryffindor dorm So Draco had no choice but to let Harry use his stuff. Harry felt Draco hand it to him and he stepped into the shower.

He removed his clothes tossing them out of the shower onto the floor near Draco, making him cringe. He had forgot about all his bruises. He looked down and his whole body was covered in the same bruises. From chest to ankle were bruises and welts, some still open. As Harry had known before the bruises wouldn't heal until he stopped using the spell to cover them up. All the pain came back and he bit his lips to cry out lest Draco hearing.

He walked until he felt the warm water run over his body. The warm water helped soothe him some but not by much. He felt around until he felt he shower knob and turned it. He hoped that the hotter water would help bring more relief.

Harry jumped back fro9m the sudden onslaught of scalding water. 'Ah!" He cried out in pain. Trying to escape the additional pain harry back up as far as he could into the wall of the shower. Losing the grip on the slick floor, Harry went crashing to the ground. Draco turned around, his hand still on the shower handle. As he opened it he gasped. Potter was lying naked in front of him, his face turning red in mortification. Draco felt his body growing aroused in spite of himself. But wait – what were those bruises all over his body? Where did they come from?

A/N: So, now we are getting somewhere. I sat up late and woke up early to finish this for you guys. I will be starting chapter 10 immediately and hopefully I get it done before work otherwise I won't be able to put it up until tomorrow morning or Monday when I have off work. On Monday 11 will be done for sure. I am not going to ask for reviews cuz I am thinking that is a thing of the past when I was on the website years ago. But if you want to review I won't complain ;)


	10. Chapter 10:Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be more than 7 books, Ron and Hermione would have kissed, and Harry and Draco would have resolved their sexual tension by being locking a broom cupboard.

 **Summary in earlier chapters**

Recap: Harry jumped back fro9m the sudden onslaught of scalding water. 'Ah!" He cried out in pain. Trying to escape the additional pain harry back up as far as he could into the wall of the shower. Losing the grip on the slick floor, Harry went crashing to the ground. Draco turned around, his hand still on the shower handle. As he opened it he gasped. Potter was lying naked in front of him, his face turning red in mortification. Draco felt his body growing aroused in spite of himself. But wait – what were those bruises all over his body? Where did they come from?

Chapter 10:

Harry was breathing heavily. He was unsure of exactly where he was laying, all he knew was that there was no more hot water. From behind him, he heard a gasp from Malfoy. Suddenly realizing that Malfoy had to be seeing him stark naked, he rushed to cover himself. Suddenly, another thought popped in his head. The bruises…. _How am I supposed to explain that?_ Harry thought. "It's not what is seems., Malfoy.

Malfoy sputtered incredulously. Not what it seems? That's all you can come up with, Potter?" Draco was panicking. He was standing in the bathroom with a naked Potter, who was covered in bruises and welts. What made him sick, though, was that he could seem to keep his eye from wandering, trying to memorize every part of Harry's body that he could see.

"Could you at lease hand me a towel?" Harry was mortified. Not only was he lying naked on the floor, he was naked and covered in bruises on the floor in front someone he both loathed and about often. Harry started shivering profusely. Water dripped from his hair down into his face. Cold droplets of water glistened on his ripped chest. "Hurry up Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Draco saw Potter shiver on the floor, and in a rare moment of thoughtfulness, grabbed the towel he had given Harry earlier. That didn't stop him from throwing the towel into potter's face though. "So, are you going to tell me where those bruises came from. Or should I assume you just 'fell down the stairs'?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. To Draco's mortification, his body was still reacting to the presence of Potter's naked body. His eyes were drawn to the water droplets streaming down Potter's chest. He hoped Potter would hurry up and cover himself up with that towel before Draco embarrassed himself.

Harry quickly wrapped the plush towel around his waist. He almost cried out when he tightened the towel around bruises that were already there and a new one from the fall. "Are you going to stand there or help me up? Harry asked completely ignoring Malfoy's question. He really didn't want Malfoy to know about his home life. He knew that Malfoy was secretly taking pleasure in what Harry was going through and he felt no need to add to that by telling him his secrets; secrets that neither Ron or Hermione knew.

Draco knew Potter had intentionally avoided his question. To be honest, he would have been surprised if Potter had acknowledged his question. Malfoy bit his lip and grabbed Potter's hand, awkwardly pulling him up and into his body, making Potter hyper-aware of the erection Malfoy was sporting.

Dra-…I mean Malfoy? Harry questioned. He backed away slightly his face scarlet and full of questions. _No way!_ Harry thought hysterically. "Do you have my clothes?" Harry jumped in before Malfoy could say anything. Harry just want to get back to his room and out of this uncomfortable situation.

Malfoy cleared his throat nervously. This was unbelievable. He knew Potter had felt…Draco decided not to say anything about it and pretended it didn't happen. If Potter could ignore it then so could he." I-I'll go get them." With as much dignity as Draco could muster, he ran as fast as he could to get the fresh clothes from Harry's room.

Harry felt around along the nearest wall until his knees hit a chair near the shower. The water was still going. He sat down and rested his head in the palms of his hands His body hurt so much He needed the clothes so he could put the spell on and hide the bruises and rid himself of the pain. He couldn't get over the fact that Malfoy had seen the bruises. To him, that was worse than Malfoy seeing him bar-naked. It was one of those things that made him want to crawl into his bed until he was so old nobody would remember anything about him.

In the next room, Malfoy was deep in thought. He couldn't believe the bruises Potter sported were accidental. There were hand-shaped prints like someone had slapped and as hard as they could. There were welts that Draco believe were from a belt and bruises where it looked like he was punched repeatedly. He believed this had to be an everyday thing. He had two of those marks across his neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him. What disturbed Malfoy the most is that the bruises looked recent, like they just happened. Malfoy knew of spells that, if left on too long, could cause injuries to stop healing. Malfoy knew what spell Harry was using and he knew those bruises would stay until he stopped using the spell. But why would Potter want to conceal these bruises? Who was he hiding from? Draco was itching with curiosity.

Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts of Potter and his bruises. Grabbing clothes for Potter, he walked back into the shower room and saw Potter appearing to be deep in thought sitting on a chair near the shower. Draco reached over and shut off the water.

Draco know Potter would not want to talk about his injuries with him, so he silently handed over the clothes to Potter and turned around, standing to wait so that could escort Potter to his bedroom. He stayed turning around so the temptation of watching his enemy dress.

Harry pulled on boxers, sweat pants and a t-shirt that Malfoy had brought him. Quickly he murmured the spell and the bruises and pain left his body. "Ready…" Harry called out to Malfoy.

With more gentleness than he had previously displayed, Malfoy gingerly grabbed ahold of Potter's arm, and placed it on his shoulder. He could that the bruises were gone so he knew Harry used the spell. Still silent, Malfoy made the short walk to Harry's room When Draco got Potter acquainted with the layout of his room, and Potter was seated on the bed, he held out a bell and shook it. It had been placed on the nightstand which was probably Dumbledore's doing. "Dumbledore told me to give this to you. You are supposed to ring it when you need anything. The noise it makes will be silent to anyone but me. I will say this once, Potter. Ring the bell only if you need me If I come running and you are playing a practical joke You. Will. Pay."

"Yeah, yeah Malfoy; like I want you near me anymore than normal." Harry spat out but it came across with no venom or spite. Harry was just too tired. "I am going to take a nap now…" Harry pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing and threw it onto the floor.

Malfoy sneered. His embarrassment was wearing off. "You would have better success with that if you tried the other end of the bed. "Malfoy took hold of the sheets at the opposite side of the bed Potter was rifling around on, and expertly turned them down. "see you around, Potter."

Harry muttered "Bite me" under his breath as Malfoy was fleeing the room. He moved back until his hands touched the ornate headboard. He leaned back on the extremely comfortable bed and fell into a restless nightmare filled sleep.

Both Ron and Hermione sat feeling practically numb in their transfiguration class. It was hard to pay attention. They were anxious to visit Harry in his new rooms. They decided it would be a nice surprise for him. Hermione had gone out and bought harry a bunch of treats, though she didn't like eating them or getting them, so he would be cheered up some.

Ron sprang up the second Professor McGonagall dismissed them. "Come on, Hermione. I want to make sure Malfoy hasn't killed Harry yet." Ron stood impatiently while Hermione packed her bag.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think Malfoy would really…" She paused for a second. "I agree, lets hurry up. We really don't know what Malfoy is capable of."

Five minutes later, Hermione was panting outside of Harry and Malfoy's rooms. Ron had grabbed her hands and sprinted the whole way there. "Was that necessary? Would five more minutes have made any difference whether Harry lived or died? Honestly."

Ron wasn't listening. He was currently banging on the portrait, much to the protest of the portrait guarding it, demanding to be let it. "Let me in you bloody ponce! What have you done with Harry?"

Hermione whacked his arm. "Ron knock it off!"

The portrait door swung open after much pounding from Ron. "All you had to do was ask. Dumbledore said you two were allowed. I was just visiting a few portraits down." The portrait chastised as it swung open. Through the portrait hole they could see a glimmer of a fire blazing in the fire place. Walking through the entry way into the commons, she looked around the room at the many doors.

"Which one do you think Harry is in." Hermione wondered out loud.

Ron shrugged. "I suppose it;d be best to try on and hope it isn't the room where Malfoy is hoarding his collection of dark torture decides. Hermione rolled her eyes as she had earlier.

Walking to a door. Hermione turned the knock and gently opened the door. Inside was a huge Prefect bathroom. She closed the door and opened he next one to find Harry shirtless and sound asleep. He was shaking and moving around the bed appearing to being the throes of a horrible nightmare. She could hear him crying out in his sleep. "Stop…I swear I didn't do it. I swear!"

Hermione's heart went out to Harry. Sure, her friend had horrible nightmares usually but he normally got a reprieve. When he awoke and saw that it was just a dream. She had never witnessed him in a nightmare before and to be honest, she felt scared. Now that Harry was blind, she couldn't imagine the uncertainty he awoke with. Was it all a dream? Or were his nightmares real? Hermione's eyes start to brim with tears. She glanced over at Ron, and by the grim look on his face, it seemed as if he was thinking the same thing.

Ron was unsure of whether or not to wake his friend. Usually, you weren't supposed to wake someone in the throes of a nightmare. Ron could see the nightmare was getting worse though so he ran over and shook Harry awake. "Harry!" Wake up, mate!" Ron saw Hermione wiping away a single tear.

"No!" Harry unexpectedly sat up in bed, startled by out of his nightmare by Ron's gentle shaking. Harry's head came into contact with Ron's, and he shrunk back against the headboard, unaware of who was looming over him.

"Harry it's just me. It's Ron. Relax, it was just a nightmare. Ron, discreetly rubbing his forehead where it had connected with Harry's, fell back into 'Harry nightmare voice', the voice he used when he was awoken in the middle of the night by his friend's screams. In a strange and guilty way, Ron liked Harry's nightmares, because it was something he could help his friend with.

He prided himself in being the only one who was able to completely bring Harry down from his panicked state. None of the other boys in the dormitory could do but not for lack of trying.

"Come on, Mate. it was just a nightmare. You're alright." Harry laid there disoriented for a few minutes, listening to Ron's soothing voice. Slowly he came down from his panicked state, and just laid there, relieved that what he had dreamt was just that-a dream. Hermione stood back and watched her boyfriend interact with her best friend. Her heart swelled at how sensitive Ron could be. It was seldom that Ron showed this side of himself to anyone.

Hermione walked over to Harry. "Are you okay now?" she rested her hand atop Harry's and gently kissed his forehead. "We were worried about you. We were worried that prat Malfoy had done something to you. What has been going on since you have been out of the infirmary?" Hermione sat on the edge of his bed.

Harry shrugged, now fully out of his nightmare. He was used to them, sadly. He hasn't been too bad Since the first day he hasn't knocked me into any walls or obstacles of any sort. He, um, fixed a shower for me and handed me a towel when I needed it." Ron shot him a look. "Why do I feel like I am getting a disgusted look from you Ron?" Hermione spit out and quick 'yup'. Ron. Don't look at me like that. I needed to take a bloody shower!" Harry shot Ron a dirty look the best he could. Ron still looked disgusted. After that he's pretty much left me alone. I'm still drowsy from the potion Pomphrey gave me so I have been in here sleeping since he left for class earlier today. Harry decided not to tell them about the bell Malfoy had given him because he decided Ron would probably use it for nefarious reasons.

Hermione smiled. "Well, we brought something!" She grabbed the bag from the spot that it had been resting on the floor near her feet. "Here are some sweets from Hogsmeade. I had Hedwig get the delivery for me."

Harry's face lit up. "Thanks Hermione." This got a shouted "Hey, she said 'we'!" from Ron. If he was correct, the only thing Ron did was open the packages. His theory was proven to be correct when he reached into the sack and found that all his chocolate frogs had been raided and the cards were taken out of them. At least Ron had the courtesy and put a stasis spell on them so they would stay all spunky. Just then, a frog leapt out of the sack towards Hermione's face only to be intercepted by Harry's hand. It seemed that Harry's seeker instincts were not void because he was blind.

"Nice, Mate!" Ron cheered, patting Harry on the back." Nice reflexes." Ron opened the container on Bertie's Every Flavor beans and dumped out a handful. A hand swiped out and caught Ron in the shoulder. "Do not eat all Harry's candy! I bought them for him not you. I already gave you yours." Hermione snapped a little.

"Has McGonagall or Dumbledore mentioned anything to you guys about when I can go back to classes?" Harry then got a worried look on his face. "Will they kick me out if my vision doesn't come back?"

It was a rhetorical question but Hermione answered none-the-less. "Harry they would never do that to you. They would never make you leave because of your blindness. There is a blind second year. So, it's safe to assume that you aren't going anywhere. Dumbledore would never do something like that and you know that."

Harry looked mostly reassured but still had a hint of worry upon his face. "No, I guess not."

Ron abruptly changed the subject as another question came to mind. "When is that slimy git supposed to be back anyways?" Harry was about to answer that he didn't know, when a voice resounded from the doorway.

"I hope you weren't talking about me, Weasel." Draco spat out with disdain in his voice. Figures Draco would come back to his common rooms not only have blind boy wonder, but his geeky friends there too together in Potter's room. Malfoy stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame, one leg over the other.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know something, Malfoy? That name you call me…Weasel. It gets mighty old." His face was tinted red with anger. He held Hermione's hand, hoping that it would keep him getting up and pummeling Malfoy.

"Well, I am sorry I hurt your delicate sensibilities, Weasel." Draco purposely dragged out the name. "It's hard to find another name quite so fitting. _This is way too easy,_ Draco thought.

"Malfoy knock it off." Harry said softly. "My head is pounding and I still have to go to the infirmary tonight for another round of treatment on my eyes. I do not want to add curing my migraine caused by your grating voice to the list of other ailments, thank you very much. "So, know it off." Harry raised his voice some but it came out shrill.

Much to Ron and Hermione's surprise, Malfoy just grumbled a little before turning away from the room. "You know what to do when you need to be taken to the infirmary. He walked out without another word. They looked back at Harry, and found him sitting cross-legged on his bed resting his head his on his hands before moving them back so he could massage his temples. Giving a silent look to each other, Hermione and Ron agreed with each other. Harry needed his rest and he wasn't going to get it with them there. "You're looking mighty pale, Mate." Ron said. I think we are going to shove off and let you take another nap.

"Yes. Harry." Hermione added." I will bring back your homework tomorrow so we can work on it grimaced as he saw the serious look on his girlfriend's face. It told him she was serious.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her lightly from her chair and led the way out the room with a quick goodbye from both of them.

Harry was yet again in the infirmary with about 20 potions pumping through his system all geared towards making his eyes feel better at least if not cure them. It seemed like they were working because he was currently lying in bed, his unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. _Damn Madame Pomphrey and her stupid sleeping potions._ Harry thought. _I feel like I could stay awake for days and not get tired at all._ W _ell, at least its's giving me time to think, at least._ Indeed. Harry was thinking about a certain someone. He wondering if James was going to come down and see him

Draco slowly walking into the infirmary, doing a quick search for Madame Pomphrey or anyone also that could blow his cover. See that the close was clear, he headed to Harry's bed and sat down. "A penny for your thoughts?" Draco let his voice soften and quiet down. His Malfoy persona was checked at the doors.

Still standing blindly at the seeing, a bright smile lit across his face. _He came back_ Harry thought excitedly and he responded "I think my thoughts are worth more than a penny." He said with a small chuckle playing on his lips. Thinking more about what James had said, he asked. "How do you know what a penny is? Isn't that American?"

James replied. "Didn't you know there are all kinds of pennies all over the world? Anyways, everyone knows about American money." James questioned him. "I seem to be a nerd." He laughed softly. "Really though, you had that sad look upon your face." Maybe by using his 'James' persona Draco could possibly get out of Harry what those bruises were all about.

"Hmm." Harry said vaguely, his head turning back to the ceiling, smile having left his face. "Do you have nightmares, James?" Harry asked softly. It was a stupid question in Harry's mind.

"All the time. More now than I have in a long time." James sighed deeply, "Why do you ask?"

Harry huffed, deciding to answer with one of his own. "Do you dream of real things that happen to you, things that do happen to you?" His head turned towards James again, making it seem that his eye were looking straight into Draco/James' soul. Harry's face was etched in sadness and a deep, ingrown resignation that he was alone, separated from everybody by, now just the prophecy, but this one truth that had come into being before he had even discovered Hogwarts.

James was transfixed. He was frozen with the weight of Harry's blinded gaze on him. The varying emotion on Harry's face looked exactly what he saw when he looked in the mirror. Draco was torn. Every Malfoy bone in his body was protesting against his thoughts, telling him to pull away, to lash out with at this boy before him. A Malfoy was never to show weakness. Harry was blindly looking at him with those eyes though, those eyes that saw nothing and yet said so much. They said that he was not alone.

Sensing James' hesitation to answer, Harry sighed. "James, I'm aware of the fact that we haven't known each other long. This is the second time I've talk to you. I haven't even seen what you look like. But if there any chance that you could understand why I fear to go to sleep at night, I want to hear it." Harry's eyes begged for James to take a chance and just give into weakness. "Please James, I need to know."

"I dream of what I have gone through with my father…" James said only this. He was unsure of what else to say. Was he just supposed to tell Harry that his father beat him up to' condition' him to serve the Dark Lord?" My father 'trains' almost every day me for life after Hogwarts." He figured Harry would figure it out.

Harry closed his eyes in bitter relief. He felt like he was going to cry. James trusted him enough to confide in him about what his father has been doing to him. "My uncle. H-he beats me daily. He always beats me. Just this past year though, it's" his voice broke "it's changed somehow. It's become more brutal making me bleed from my mouth at times. It's changed so much. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I am something he is despises. I feel like it was more…he's angrier than he used to be." Harry's body sank deep into his mattress; his eyes were still closed. He felt as though a weight has been lifted. "Thank you, James" He whispered.

James' jaw dropped "W-what?" He was utterly shocked He never though Harry could be going through something similar to him.

Harry laughed, making the sound we don't really need. I guess we are really alike, aren't we?" Suddenly Harry sat up., an idea striking him. "Let me see you."

"See me?" James asked questioningly "How would you see me? James' voice quivered. Could Harry really see him What was he talking about?

Harry was excited with this new idea. "I've heard about blind people being able to see. I won't see with my eyes; I'll see you with my hands. Harry slowly lifted his hand, leaving it up in uncertainty in midair." "Please? I want a face to go with you.

"o…ok." James gripped the arms of the chair in fear. He couldn't say no. If he did Harry would wonder, why and at this particular moment he had no answer. He prayed that Harry wouldn't realize who it was Harry couldn't really know what his face was like. Nobody could tell who someone was just by touching them.

Harry cautiously continued the travel of his hand. He jumped a little when his fingertips felt flesh. "Is this you?" Ask asked softly. James nodded slowly. "Yes." He listed his hand and placed it over Harry's moving hand. He kept his hand on Harry's hand as it travelled over his forehead. Harry found James' eyes and he stopped to feel eyelashes fluttering against his fingertips. As Harry's fingers travelled over his nose and cheeks over to his lips, he involuntarily shivered, a feeling lust shooting straight to his groin. It felt more intimate than anything he ever felt in his life.

Harry was running his fingers over James' face, memorizing ever minute detail, as well as every curve and imperfection. He was seeing through his fingers what was invisible to the naked eyes. James had a small scar above his right eyebrow, probably remnants of dragon pox as an infant. Running his fingers over James' eyes, he felt them flutter as they closed, making it tickle his fingertips slightly. He trailed his fingers down his nose and to the naked eye it would seem straight but Harry felt a small pump probably from being broken and never set right. Did James' dad do that?

Continuing down, Harry felt a pair of lips. James' lip were open slightly having gotten lost in the intimate gestures of Harry's roaming fingers. Gently, Harry trailed his thumb underneath James' lower lip and suddenly je felt james' breath hitch. A small smile played on Harry's lips. Maybe he wasn't alone and james was like him. He shoved the though way in the back of his mind as he continued exploring. Harry lifted his thumb from James' lip and laid his hand flat on James' cheek slowly trailing it around his ear and continuing boldly up into his hairline. He explored the boy's hair sliding it through his fingers.

James sighed as he felt Harry's finger sweeping though his hair. He leaned in without thinking and pulled Harry it a heated passionate kiss.

A/n: Sorry to my readers. I should have had this done sooner but work and getting ready and packed for a wedding took up a lot of time. I will try to get chapter 11 out in a couple days. Don't worry if its been a few days and I still haven't posted. I promise I am not giving up on this story though I could use some morale boost in the form a reviews. Pretty please?


	11. Chapter 11: Hit and Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. If I did own Harry Potter and this piece of fanfiction would be the actual story. So read it! It might be real!

 **Summary in earlier chapters**

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. They make my work all that much better. Sorry this chapter took so long to put out. I was away at a wedding all weekend and never got a chance to start typing chapter 11. I think you'll be mighty happy with it. In my word document its 10 pages long so that played a factor in how much typing I did. Again thank you to my reviewers, favorites, and followers! Also soon my story will have a cover! I am so excited for it!

I'd Like to thank a few of my reviewers here:

 **Baka 00: You have been a faithful reviewer and I look forward to reading every one you leave. Don't stop. I love them!**

 **Norm8894: You have been a faithful reviewer as well and I thank you for you giving me morale boosts.**

A/N: In the middle of typing this, I found out my grandfather died. The funeral will probably be after I finish this but if it is after 25th (I apologize. Our family is completely devastated.

Recap: James sighed as he felt Harry's finger sweeping though his hair. He leaned in without thinking and pulled Harry it a heated passionate kiss.

Chapter 11: Hit and Run

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. He sat frozen, his hands still tangled in James' hair, before relaxing and falling into the kiss. He could feel James' lips curl upward in a relieved smile. Feeling suddenly bold, Harry let his hands softly roam through James' tresses, then he moved his hand were on his shoulders pulling him closer.

As James felt Harry's hands pulling him deeper into the kiss, he tensed. _What am I doing?_ His mind screamed over and over. James pulled out of the kiss quickly and scooted back. "I have to go!" James scooted back with a sense of fear and shock coiled deep in his belly. The chair scared loudly against the cement floor calling the attention of Madame Pomphrey.

"Is everything okay out there?" She called.

Harry was still sitting in the same position. "I'm fine, Madame Pomphrey. I accidentally kicked the chair with my foot. They could hear the nurse going back to her desk.

James slowly backed away from the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"James, please. Can we talk about this? Don't leave."

"I...I can't." James stuttered his voice cracking a little. The shock of what he just done was catching up to him and his stomach was in such knots that he felt like vomiting." I have to go! I can't do this, Potter!" james said frantically and his eyes widened om another wave of shock. His hand clamped over his mouth before he could stop himself. Calling Harry Potter had been a complete accident. He ran out as fast and as quiet as he possibly could.

 _Potter?_ Harry thought. _Why did it sound so familiar when he said my name like that?_

Draco leaned against the wall just outside the hospital wing doors. He could not believe what had just happened. He had just kissed Harry Potter – and he liked it. What was wrong with him? He dropped his head into his hands and breathed in deeply. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him well up and he felt as though he was going to explode. Just then Draco remembered something. Pansy would always give him release when he demanded it. He could use her to prove that his attraction to Potter was just a fluke. "Malfoys aren't gay." He said softly between gritted teeth. Resolute in his decision to straighten himself out, Draco stormed off to the Slytherin commons room.

Pansy sat cross legged, filing her nails, while sitting by the fire in the Slytherin commons. She glanced every now and then at the portrait hole and pretending to listen to whatever Millicent was babbling on about this time. She nodded and smiled every once in a while as if to appear interested. But her mind was really on one thing. _Draco Malfoy._

He hadn't come to her in a while. She remembered when he would seek her out almost three times a week, demanding she drop whatever she was doing and submit to his desires. Now that he had Potter to care though, she was being discarded like she wasn't his future wife.

As if to answer her thoughts, Draco came storming into the commons as if fire was on his heels. "Pansy up!"

Pansy jumped up quickly but didn't walk to him. "Is there something you want, Draco?" She asked, a honey-glazed tone dripping from her mouth. She smiled sweetly knowing that her smile always got him going. She knew he would come to her eventually. Sooner or later he would realize they were meant to be.

Draco growled in frustration. Her smile always made him want to vomit. "Come on, Pansy."

Pansy clapped her hands as softly as possible inn excitement. Maybe this time he would be hers. "Coming Drakey!" She ran up behind him and tripped going up the stairs behind him, trying to keep up. Once inside the room. She clumsily tore off her clothing. Once her saw he naked, she knew there'd be no turning back.

Turning around, Draco rolled his eyes at her obvious eagerness; he began stripping too.

She walked over to him swaying her hips and batting her eyelashes. "So, how do you want me, baby? On the bed? Or…up against the door like we used to? I loved when you ravished my body. Well, before Potter got in the way." She laid on the bed and spread he legs and gave him the view she knew he wanted.

Draco took a sharp breath He saw pansy lying provocatively on the bed. But he wasn't seeing her. The mention of Potter took him back to earlier in the night and back to their kiss. Draco could picture Harry lying across this bed where this girl was now, completely giving over control. This thought turned him on like never before.

Pansy watched Draco get fully aroused and she giggled." Now that's what I have been waiting to see. Now how about you come over here and we have a little fun.

Draco was harshly jerked back to reality by the sound of Pansy's voice. He no longer saw a debauched Harry in front of him, but Pansy, a person who didn't turn him on in the slightest. As a result, his arousal started to wane, catching the attention of the girl lying in bed in front of him.

Pansy's jaw dropped as she watched his rather large hard-on deflate. "What in the bloody hell, Draco?" She screeched. Pansy jumped up feeling utterly humiliated. "What is your problem? Suffering from a little erectile dysfunction, are we?" She sneered as she grabbed her clothes.

Draco was enraged. Pansy had the nerve to tell him he was dysfunctional? "The only problem I am experiencing right now is nausea at the sight of you. A two-bit whore! How dare you insult me!"

Pansy let out an ear piercing screech. She reached over and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "You will pay, Draco Malfoy, I promise you that." She threw on her clothes and fast as possible and raced out of his old dorm room.

Sneering after her, Draco took his time putting on his clothes and fixing the hair that had been displaced by Pansy's slap. His cheek was already turning red, and there were a few scratches on his face from Pansy's nails, but he had no intention of going to the hospital wing. Finishing his primping, Draco left the dorm room, ignoring the stares from people had heard the whole production pansy had caused, and made his way to Snape's office. Maybe he could spare a healing salve for his face.

Hermione sat staring at the clock on the fireplace mantel in the Gryffindor commons room while listening to Ron babble on and on about Quidditch. She loved him to death but hearing Ron incessantly talking about Quidditch got on her nerves. She knew he had Divination coming up and she wanted to use that time to visit Harry. She had been sensing for a while that something was going with him. Something maybe she could get him to talk about with Ron being there.

Hermione sighed. She was normally a very patient person but this was ridiculous. "Ron, don't you have to be in Divination in a quarter of an hour? Maybe you should meet Neville before class.

Ron clapped his hand over his forehead. "Thanks 'Mione! What would I do with you?" He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Today is double Divination so it'll be awhile. especially with old bat Trulawny. I'll meet you for lunch?" He grabbed his bag, checking to make sure his homework was in there.

Without looking away from the clock, Hermione reached down and grabbed his crumbled homework from his bag. She turned to look at him. "You better get a move on!"

Nodding quickly, he grabbed the parchment and his bag and headed for the door meeting up

with Neville along the way. He yelled a quick "I love you!" before the portrait closed.

Hermione smiled tenderly. She loved hearing Ron say that to her. Every time he did, she would get a warm felling all over. Hermione shook herself out of her dreamy gaze. "Now it's time to go see Harry!" With that mumbled statement, she stood up and purposely walked out of the common room.

Harry way lying in his usual bed with a compress over his eyes. The compress was emitting some kind of purplish blue haze that smelt like orchids. It helped Harry feel calm and relaxed for once. He had so much on his mind and he didn't know who to talk to. He had yet to confide in anyone that he was gay…with the exception of Dudley. Knowing how well that had gone, he had decided not to tell anyone else. But then when James kissed him, it brought forth waves of emotions he had never felt before. He was torn. He knew he still felt attracted to Draco, but with James it was almost something resembling… Harry let the thought drift away before it finished. He could not bring himself to admit anything. He just had too much to deal with and falling for anyone, let alone another man, was not something he was prepared to deal with just yet.

As Harry was mulling over James' unexpected kiss and subsequent fight, he heard someone open the door. "Harry?"

"I'm here, Hermione. Come in."

Hermione came in and gently closed the door behind her, approaching Harry's bed. "You've been acting strange lately, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry looked towards her in surprise. "You sure get right to the point, don't you?"

"Well that's what I am here for, aren't i?" Hermione quipped back. "Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to find some other way to get you to tell me? Anyways, Ron isn't here. It's just me…" Hermione said, her tone softening a bit.

Harry sighed. After what happened last night, he had wanted to talk to someone. He wasn't sure how Ron was going to react when he told him about his sexuality. Having been roommates for 6 years, he could see how that would weird the redhead out a little. But Hermione had always made her view clear when it came to any type of non-conformity. Thinking back on it, he thought that Hermione would have been very popular as a Muggle in the 60's. Resolute, Harry decided to take a chance. "Hermione, I have something to tell you about myself."

"About yourself?" Already she was a little worried about what he had to tell her. "Well you are not really a girl right?" Hermione smiled trying to joke. Harry looked a little more serious that he usually did and that frightened her a little bit. "Or are you trying to tell me you are madly in love with me? If you are, well, you're a little too late." She patted his head softly.

Harry quirked a small smile. Then he grew solemn once again. He looked down. Tangling his fingers in the bedcovers. "Actually Hermione, you're not really my type." Glancing in her direction, he hoped that he wouldn't have to say it aloud. The one time I want her to figure it out ahead of time…

Hermione huffed a little. "Well who is then?" She clearly had not picked up the hint Harry had plainly laid out for her. "It's not like you are falling for Draco Malfoy or something…" Hermione said smirking a bit at her joke.

Harry, however, started coughing uncontrollably. "Not quite, 'Mione."

"Not quite?" She asked, having become quite confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"For the love of…I'm gay Hermione!" Harry was completely frustrated by now. Couldn't she take a hint? The only time I want her to figure it out she has a mental block on the subject!

Hermione sat there quietly. "So, you finally admit it?" She had finally gotten him to do what she had wanted him to do for a long time. She had, for quite some time, had the sneaking suspicion that he really didn't like girls. The way things had turned out for him and Cho Chang had been a big indicator. It meant a lot that he finally trusted her enough to confide something as big as this with her. Usually, Harry confided in Ron, but she knew this was something that Ron may not be quite capable of understanding right away. Harry needed friends and this was not something she felt would leave Ron and Harry's friendship undamaged.

Harry say, frozen. He didn't notice the compress fall to the bed with a soft plop. Hermione had known all along? He had been frustrated that she couldn't figure out what he was saying when he was giving her hints, but she had known for months, maybe even years! "How long have you known?" He asked softly.

"Sometime in the 4th year actually, probably well before you figured it out yourself. I read plenty of Muggle books on the subject and you showed may of the tell-tale signs." She grabbed the compress form the bed and mumbled a quick spell to warm it up again, setting it over his eyes gently. "For Merlin's sake, Harry! Remember how badly your date went with Cho in 5th year?"

Harry winced. That was not a memory he ever wanted to explore again. His experiences with Cho had made him decide to explore new options. "It always comes down to books for you, doesn't it?"

Hermione straightened proudly. "Well, yeah. I would be lost without them of course! Actually, I have a book for you! I can bring it by later if you want!" Hermione said excitedly. Suddenly she sobered. "We're getting off subject, Harry. The fact that you are gay cannot be the reason why you have been so broody lately. Is there anything going on?"

"Well…have you ever met anyone in our year named James?" He questioned.

Hermione sat back in her chair for a moment, trying to recall anyone by that name. "Doesn't ring a bell…why do you ask?"

"Someone named James has been coming to visit me. We've had these talks…about stuff I have never talked about with anyone. I don't know what it is about him 'Mione. It's like he knows what's deep inside of me because he is going through the same things." Just talking about it was making his stomach fill with butterflies. Before he realized a rosy blush had crept over his cheeks.

Hermione gasped. She was barely suppressing her glee. "He's kissed you hasn't he?"

"Hermione!" Harry sputtered. "I don't know what you're talking about. And anyways…he ran out after the last visit." Harry didn't want to fully admit that he had been kissed. Neither did he want to admit that he had enjoyed it more than anything; even flying.

"Of course he didn't, Harry." Hermione thought to herself. Outwards, she said "He ran out? What do you mean? Why would James have run out on you?"

"I asked if I could 'see' him. You know…touch his face and memorize it with my fingers. I had heard of blind people doing it and I decided to try it. I wanted to see if it worked the way some people say it does. Well, he let me touch him and I guess it got a little too intense for him."

Hermione burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Seeing Harry blindly giving her 'the look'; She quickly tried to explain. "Harry, I'm sorry for laughing but I read in a book somewhere that a blind person trying what you are describing is considered to be the most intimate acts. There is seldom a person who is unaffected. If you two were feeling any sort of sexual tension at that moment, then I wouldn't have been surprised if James had acted on it.

"I didn't know it was going to be that intimate!" Harry insisted. "'Mione it was the most amazing thing I ever felt. It was like everything clicked!" Harry's face lit up. His face was so soft and his lips…" Harry quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Hermione snorted. "So did he, I bet." She couldn't help it. The way Harry trusted her with all this made her so giddy. She felt so honored that he could trust her with this kind of stuff. They were acting like, dare she dare say it 'girl-friends', and she didn't really have many as those; she only had Lavender for a small amount of time.

"I swear, Hermione!" Harry growled before laughing He never felt this at ease with Hermione before and it felt nice. "None of this matters anymore anyways." He probably won't visit me anymore. So, I will still be stuck with Dra-Malfoy most of my free time since Dumbledore made him my bloody caregiver." Harry sighed. He knew he had more to tell Hermione but that was for another day. He already told Hermione a lot, even though it wasn't the half of everything he was dealing with. "How long have we been talking?" he asked suddenly. He had no idea what time it was and he really didn't Ron to walk in on this conversation just yet.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was just about time for her to be meeting Ron at the Great Hall for lunch. "I guess I better get going. Ron's expecting me." Giving Harry a quick hug, she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Harry…he's probably just trying to figure out. It will all end up okay." Then squeezing him a little tighter, she added, "I'm glad you said something, Harry. This felt good. Let's do it again soon, okay?" Getting a small smile from Harry, Hermione separated herself from him and left the infirmary. She had to get to Ron before he suffocated himself with food. Divination always made him hungrier.

Madame Pomphrey came whizzing by with a fresh compress, only this time it had a reddish pink haze billowing off and it smelled like fresh roses. Harry's stomach growled loudly and Madame Pomphrey smiled. "I will send for a house elf to bring your lunch. It may be a little quicker than waiting from the dreadful boy, Mr. Malfoy." She clasped a hand over her. I apologize for saying that. Harry chuckled. You were actually being nice compared to what other people are."

She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared at her feet with a steaming bowl of onion soup and from what he could smell, some fresh sandwiches. His mouth watered. Harry removed his compress and set it aside, accidentally knocking onto the floor. The house elf rushed up and handed it back to Harry. "Thank you for this and the delicious smelling food." The house elf replied. "It's an honor Mr. Potter." He then disappeared. Harry dug into his food, doing rather well for being blind. It sure felt peaceful to eat lunch without the prattle of Malfoy ragging on him for some he had done, something he had said, just about anything in general.

Never missing a beat, Draco just then came barging om through the infirmary doors, getting a stern look from Madame Pomphrey, for which he gave an eyebrow rise in defiance look, before she went to her office and closed the door to office.

"Alright I'm here. What do you demand of me?" He asked, clearly showing his distain at having to help Harry.

Harry nearly choked on a turkey and gouda cheese sandwich, at the sound of Malfoy's voice. So much for peace and quiet." He muttered under breath. What are you doing here, Malfoy? I figured you forgot about me.

Malfoy smirked superiorly. "Forget, Potter? Never. I just choose not to show up. _At least not as himself._ He thought.

Harry shrugged. Well, I didn't mind the peace and quiet; you not being here and all. You can go if you want. Just come back tonight or something." Harry waved him off as he took another sip of his pumpkin juice.

Looking towards Madame Pomphrey's closed door, he turned around. Stopping halfway down the way to the door, he turned to make a nasty comment, but thought better of it. He wasn't in the mood to be Draco Malfoy today. Not after last night. So, without another word, he walked through the infirmary doors. He stayed there long enough so that Draco and 'James wouldn't meet in the hallways. He counted slowly to 300.

Harry sighed in relief as he heard the doors closed shut and he went back to his delicious and the lunch silence her was relishing. He finished his lunch really quick and he pushed his tray away and it magically disappeared. That never ceased to amaze him. He felt around and there was no tray. He laid back with the compressed contentedly.

Outside the infirmary doors Draco was still counting down from 300 very slowly. It wouldn't be good if 'James' ran into Draco while he was leaving. He whispered "3…2…1." He sighed in relief and closed his eyes and walked back into the infirmary.

Due to his advanced hearing, Harry could hear someone walk in through the doors but decided not to acknowledge it. It wasn't like it was someone for him every time the door opened. He groped around his bedspread until he found the compress and put it over his eyes as he laid back in the bed comfortably. He loved how Madame Pomphrey always made the compresses bearable for him. He inhaled the rose scent and a small smile played on his lips.

James timidly approached Harry's bed. He had never apologized for anything in his life. He was not looking forward to it. "Harry? It's me…"

"James?" Harry asked, feeling both shock and excitement at the same time. "Is that you?"

James let out a relieved smile cross his lips. Smiling like this around anyone was so foreign to him but being around Harry brought that out of him. He immediately intertwined his fingers with Harry's out stretched hand. Thank Merlin Harry was not mad at him. Coming closer to the bed, James sat down on the chair right next to the bed. He brought his other hand up to cup Harry's soft cheek. "I'm s…" This was harder than people made it seem. "I'm…sorry." Draco felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

His next words rushed out as if a floodgate had opened after it had been raining for 17 years. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have never ran out like I did. You just make me feel so different than any one has ever has before. I didn't want to kiss you." Seeing Harry completely deflate, he backtracked. "What I mean is that I didn't want to kiss you like that. I didn't want to kiss and just run off. That's not my style." He quirked a smile. "I am sorry if I hurt you stressed you out when I did that. I know you don't need any more stress in your life. Merlin knows I probably added a week to your healing. Please give me a second chance?"

Inside, half of Draco was proud of himself and the other half of his was bashing himself over the head with a blunt object like a house else who had just disobeyed his master. His father most definitely would not appreciate that. Malfoy's never apologize.

Without another word, Harry lifted his other hand and traced the line of James' lower lip with his fingertips. Sliding his hand over James' cheek then through his hair until he reached the point where he could pull James to him. Harry pulled him down into a kiss unlike anything he ever experienced before. Harry kissed James with enough passion to light the room on fire. He pulled his hand from James' and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. Almost in slow motion and without thinking Harry pulled James on top him on the small twin bed. He timidly deepened the kiss and shuddered as he felt James malt into him without hesitation.

Hermione had been thinking all afternoon about her and Harry's talk that morning and had decided to make an excuse to go visit him again. Leaving Ron in the common room, under the guise of going to the library, she had taken with her the book she had mentioned to him earlier. She made her way to the infirmary. Unaware of what was going on behind the infirmary doors, she opened them without hesitation. What she found was the most shocking thing she had ever laid eyes on. She saw her friend Harry making out with his arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy. What shocked her even more though what the name she could hear Harry's mouth in between kisses. _Why is she calling Malfoy James?_

A/n: So, I was able to get this done before the funeral on Wednesday. It's rough but I am going to start typing chapter 12. I hate asking but I could use some reviews to make me feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This story is on hiatus for the next week or so. I am in the hospital with blood clots in my legs and lungs. So when I can type I will get the next chapter out to my faithful readers. I didn't want anyone to think I stopped writng. I am not going anywhere. I just need a small amount of time. Please bear with me and know ill be back.


	13. Chapter 12: Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, if I did I would have no soul because I would have sold it to the devil in order to gain copyright privileges over J.K. Rowling. As I am pretty sure I have most of my soul (I auction pieces off when I am low on cash sometimes), we don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to **Morrm8894, Revkah2010, Baka 00, RavenKnight, and Katra Talos for your well wishes and prayers. It means so much to me. Thank you for being such faithful reviewers!**

 **A/N: I'm back and finally able to walk again. My doctors found 5 blood clots. Four in my lungs and 1 in my leg. I spent five days in the hospital then had to walk on a walker. I am on a cane now. Also I have to take blood thinners. I am starting chapter 13 in the next few days. Beware of the chapter as it is graphic. Anyways, thanks again for the well wishes.**

Recap: Hermione had been thinking all afternoon about her and Harry's talk that morning and had decided to make an excuse to go visit him again. Leaving Ron in the common room, under the guise of going to the library, she had taken with her the book she had mentioned to him earlier. She made her way to the infirmary. Unaware of what was going on behind the infirmary doors, she opened them without hesitation. What she found was the most shocking thing she had ever laid eyes on. She saw her friend Harry making out with his arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy. What shocked her even more though what the name she could hear Harry's mouth in between kisses. _Why is she calling Malfoy James?_

Chapter 12:

Hermione's eyes were filled with sort of a bewildered shock. She had never seen anything like what was being displayed in front of her. So many thoughts were running through her head and she was having a bit of trouble wrapping her head around was looked to be Harry and Malfoy having a VERY heated snog-fest. What was even more shocking was that she had, very faintly, heard Harry moan the name James. With a bit of hesitation, she called out Harry's name.

Both boys froze instantly. Detangling themselves from each other, they hurriedly returned to their previous position. Trying to ignore the heat trailing up his neck, Harry responded. "Hey Hermione! Have you met james?

Contrary to Harry's attempted light-hearted attitude, Draco was staring daggers at the intruder, a silent warning in his eyes to keep silent on his identity.

"J…James?" Hermione stammered, now fully realizing that harry had no idea that the boy he had just been in a heated lip-lock with was none other than Draco Malfoy. "I don't think- No, I'm pretty sure we haven't…" Hermione dropped the book she had just been holding as she caught the deadly look emanating from Draco's eyes. She felt a trickle of cold fear weaving itself around her belly.

Harry leaned forward in his bed, voice full of concern. "Are you alright Hermione? Did you bring that book you told me about? Why did you drop it?"

"I'm fine. Just a small case of the butter fingers is all. I brought it like I said I would. I didn't mean to disturb anything…" Slowly walking to the bed, she set the book in Harry's lap. She felt Draco's presence right behind her. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist tightly. She jerked away, accidentally bump her hip against the bed.

Unaware of the exchange going on between the two people in the room, Harry started examining his gift. Tracing his fingers gently around the book he had just received, Harry had a sudden realization. "How am I going to read this if I can't see what is written?"

"Doesn't Malfoy have to do whatever you ask of him." Hermione stepped back with her left foot onto Draco's toes.

Harry heard James's sharp intake of breath. Misinterpreting it as surprise, Harry blushed. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Malfoy is assigned to be my seeing-eye-ferret. He hasn't been doing that good of a job of it though." Now addressing Hermione, he added, "I guess I can try to get Malfoy to read it to me."

"Hasn't he been slacking on his duties?" She felt a jab in her side and bit her lip. Feeling a bit devious, she added, "He was taking on a bit more ferret-like qualities the last time I saw him."

Harry smirked "I think we can all agree a ferret was the best animal that Mad-Eye-Crouch could have picked to turn him into. Don't you think, James?"

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione as he said, "Yeah sure. Funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Hermione could head the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry cocked his head in confusion, also catching the sarcasm in his voice. "You don't think Malfoy being turned into a ferret is funny?"

"It really isn't my thing to see or hear about some guy getting turned into a creature that smells like arse." James/Draco said matter-of-factly. "I don't really know anything about this Malfoy person anyways." Draco hastily added as to not sound so nonchalant about himself.

Harry cracked a smile. "Ferrets are so cute though! Especially when they are bouncing." Harry looked nostalgic. "I remember his little face, all confused in indignant. Even when it was Malfoy that little ferret would make my heart melt. He-I mean it- was so cute!"

Both Hermione and Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face. As Draco laughed, he let go of Hermione's wrist and she moved out of reach of him and grabbed the book from Harry's lap. "I figure this book might help you out a bit with certain things…" She said, changing the subject.

Realizing he had been told absolutely nothing about what book was given to him, he decided to ask. "What's it about anyways?"

"It's about different types of relationships. Almost every kind you can think of. I found it quite fascinating. It talks about both Muggle and Wizard relationships!" Hermione grinned. Setting it down again, she sighed. "I should be off." As Hermione stood to leave, she saw Draco getting ready to follow her.

"James?" Harry called out. "Where are you? You're not leaving are you?" he asked sensing the shift in movements. He could hear not one but two bodies moving away from him.

"Sorry…I have some things to take care of. I can come back later if you want." He leaned over and lightly kissed Harry's lips. Hermione turned away.

Harry smiled sweetly. "I can't wait for later." He said softly. Draco smiled back even though he knew Harry couldn't see, kissing him once again to acknowledge his words. Reluctantly rising from his position, he saw Hermione trying to leave inconspicuously. "I'll see you soon." He said quickly, catching up with Hermione and resting a hand securely on her shoulder so that she couldn't get away.

"What…" She looked behind her to see if the door to the hospital wing was closed. "…Malfoy." She glared at him, emphasizing his name with clear disgust.

"Granger." He replied, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "I would advise you to keep quiet about this. I would hate to see anything unfortunate happen to you or your repulsive cat."

Hermione hissed. "How dare you threaten me? Don't you think you have done enough to me already? You grabbed my wrist!" She looked down and gasped at the bluish purple finger-like bruises wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she had done 3rd year. Only this time she was much older and angrier then she had been then.

Draco's head snapped to the side with the force of her slap. Turning his face slowly back towards her again, the force of his gaze bore into her. Suddenly, in one fluid motion, he forcefully pushed her against the stone wall. Inches from her face, he whispered venomously. "If I hear even rumors of this circulating at Hogwarts, Mudblood, I will personally ensure that your life becomes a living hell. You will not ruin this for me."

The look on Hermione's face went from one of anger to one of undeniable fear. "If Harry knew who you really were Malfoy, none of this would be happening!" She asked, her words coming out shallow and whispery.

Draco recoiled, relinquishing his gaze, yet still not releasing Hermione from her pinned position. In a near whisper, he spoke, "You know nothing of who I am, Granger. Don't pretend you do. There is only one person who has ever seen the real me, and he is napping inside the infirmary right now." His voice gaining strength and intensity once again, he looked into her eyes. "Do not ruin this for me." Then, just as abruptly as he had assaulted her, he backed off, waiting for her response.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak then closed it again for a moment. Speaking with just as much intensity as Draco, she spat out coldly, "You are ruining this yourself by lying!" She pushed him back even farther and started to walk away. Before rounding the corner, she added, "For now I will keep your precious little secret but only for his sake. But I swear Malfoy…you better tell him soon!" She disappeared around the corner, massaging her tender wrist as she went.

After Draco watched Hermione round the corner, he leaned against the cool stone wall ad breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes he felt that he lost control a bit too much. But when it came to certain things, Harry for example, he felt he had to protect himself and those secrets at all costs. Anyways, it was only the Mudblood Granger that he had to keep from saying anything. Though he knew at some point it might become difficult. After pulling another long deep breath into his lungs, he pushed himself from the stone wall and entered the hospital wing once more. Seeing Harry sitting on his bed with a flushed tint to his cheeks, he hissed. Cutting the quiet hiss quickly, he called out "Potter…" with his typical Malfoy drawl.

Harry tensed, instantly recognizing the voice. " Malfoy." He replied with a forced civility but with an undertone of pleasure, at the same time attempting to quell the blush remaining from his time with James. "What are you doing here? I don't remember anyone sending for you." Harry became nervous when he realized that if Malfoy stayed in the hospital wing, James might be scared off and not come back.

"I figured I better come and do what I am supposed to do before you or someone else sends Dumbledore after me. But if you'd rather I leave it's fine by me. It's not like I am choosing to even help you!" Draco said with his eyes glued on Harry. He was _feeling_ that his James persona was getting harder and harder. Part of him wanted to tell Harry the truth but it almost seemed not worth the risk. If only Harry could feel the heat emanating from Draco's eyes, he knew everything would be out in the open in an instant.

"So what has boy wonder looking all happy?" Draco asked, changing the subject. He hadn't ever seen Harry this happy when he was with Harry as himself. Only when he was with James.

In spite of his effort, Harry's blush came back full force. "It's none of your business, Malfoy." Blindly looking at his bed covers, he seemed to be contemplating something before finally coming to a decision. He raised his head. "As long as you're down here with nothing to do but pry into my personal business, I might as well ask you a favor. Hermione gave me this book today and from what she said it sounds very interesting. I was hoping that, since I obviously can't read it, you would be decent enough to read it to me." Harry said, stressing the word decent. His blush, if possible, got even deeper. It was humiliating for him to be asking Malfoy for anything, even something as simple as reading a book aloud.

"You are kidding right?" Draco asked incredulously. Draco forced himself to sound surprised at Harry's request but was, of course, already away of the request. Noting Harry's very serious look he muttered. "Apparently not…" He saw the book resting in the bureau nest to the bed and grabbed it, "Love throughout the wizarding ages." Looking at Harry he asked again, "You're kidding right?"

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched upwards. "Nope. That's the book Hermione brought me. It sounds really interesting, right?" 'And,' he added in his head, 'Hermione would absolutely kill me id she found out I didn't attempt to read it.' Coming back to the present, he asked teasingly, "So, are you going to read it to me? Or am I going to have to get Pomfrey in here?"

"Interesting? Not really Potter!" He rolled his eyes. "What is that old bat going to do to me?" He looked around through because sometimes he felt she was a little off her hinges. "Did Granger say what this book is even about?" He sifted through the pages and words like: Polygamy and Serial monogamy popped out at him. "It looks like a book on types of relationships or something." He was surprised to find that he was indeed a tad bit interested to see what the book had in it. "Why would Granger bring you this?" Draco asked through he, of course, already knew the answers. "What the bloody hell is Polygamy?"

Harry mumbled something about curiosity killing a cat, before reaching out for Malfoy's wrist, finding it, and shoving him not-so-gently into the chair next to his bed. "Come on Malfoy; tell me what Polly Gummy is." Harry said grinning. He hadn't been happy in a long time. He was even feeling less vicious towards Malfoy, of all people. Through come to think of it, Harry really had not felt a lot of anger or viciousness towards him since the bathroom incident. Reclining on his pillows, Harry made himself comfortable before staring expectantly in Malfoy's direction.

"Polygamy." Draco said as he pronounced the word as the book instructed. "Wow! Polygamy is the practice of having multiple wives!" Draco hadn't really heard of something like that though he supposed it had to happen in some places. "The definition the book gives is: 'Polygamy can be defined as any form of marriage in which a person has more than one spouse."

Harry made a face of absolute terror. He pitied the man who married multiple Mrs. Weasleys or woman who married three or four Snapes. In fact, the thought of Snape in a romantic relationship at all made him want to retch. "Please tell me wizards don't do that."

The book says it's more common in the Muggle world than it is in our world. The Muggles have some sort of religion that practices Polygamy. It sounds kind of creepy to me. How can someone love at two people at once? Or more than two?" Draco sat back pondering over this. "There is even something called Group Marriage! Where the heck did Granger find this book?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I've learned not to ask about the 'wheres' or 'hows'. Usually I really don't want to know." Harry was getting excited through. This book really was fascinating. "Tell me another one. Make it good."

Draco flipped through the pages randomly and they stopped on homosexuality. Draco felt compelled to read it aloud. "Homosexuality…Homosexuality refers to sexual behavior with or attraction to people of the same sex, or to a homosexual orientation. As a sexual orientation, homosexuality refers to an enduring pattern of or disposition t experience sexual, affectional, or romantic attractions primarily to persons of the same sex; it also refers to an individual's sense of personal and social identity based on those attractions, behaviors expressing them, and membership in a community of others who share them." As Draco read he felt the heat and tension rising a bit between them.

Harry was fighting his blush once again. This was not usually a topic one discussed with a rival, but he was feeling bold. "How do you feel about it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I guess its feelings on is born with." Draco's voice trembled as he fought the urge to blurt out his darkest secret. He wanted to trust Harry but as himself he was not sure if he could. "What would you do if you realized you were gay?" Draco already knew Harry was gay but that was only to be known by his James persona. Draco itched to just lean forward and kiss him, without being James. Just as himself.

Contemplating the repercussions of an honest answer, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind. "IF I was gay?" he asked quietly. "Then I guess I'd know who I was and learn to accept it." Harry hesitated before returning the question. "What would you do?"

"I would hide it…" Draco spoke in almost a whisper. Never had anything made him feel so scared yet so alive. Well almost. The James situation made him feel alive but he was always hiding behind a mask so there was always a small part that made him not feel so alive and happy. "In my family if someone was gay they would be disowned. That would be the very least of what could happen."

"But would hiding it really make it go away? You can't get rid of those kinds of feelings, Malfoy, no matter how impenetrable your mask." Harry spoke solemnly. "Sooner or later, those emotions would break free."

"Hiding it would be the better than dealing with the likes of my father…If he knew I was…" Draco cut off before his sentence. He had just confided his biggest secret. He grabbed the arms of the chair to keep from running from the room. He had to stop running.

Silence descended upon the room. Harry was shocked at Malfoy's confession "Malfoy…Draco" Draco's head jerked up at the utterance of his first name. "It's ok. I-I'm gay too."

Who have you told?" Draco asked. He couldn't say he was gas as easily as Harry. He wished he could figure out why he felt every possible emotion around this boy. At one time or another Harry had always made him feel something. Draco scooted closer to the bed touched Harry's hand before pulling away. "What am I doing?" Draco's thoughts were screaming through his head.

"You are the fourth to find out, although two don't really count." Seeing Draco's doubtful look, Harry hurried to explain. "You see, my cousin-," Harry's voice broke. "I told my cousin Dudley. And he made my life hell." Harry paused for a moment, His voice coming back stronger. "And when I got to school this year, it didn't take long for Hermione to confront me about my sexuality. I'm sure she's known since before even I figured it out. Then there is James." Harry blushed and started picking at his bedcovers, instinctually hiding his face from view. "he came to visit me after I was…incapacitated this year, and we hit it off right away. He's almost perfect."

"Wow. That's more people than I have ever told. You are the only one that knows about me now. I am not even sure that I have accepted it myself. Who is James? He's really almost perfect?" Draco pretended to sound crestfallen to hide his mix of happiness and sadness, though part of him really did feel that way. James wasn't real. He wondered to himself why life had to be so hard and complicated. Draco scooted in as close as he could to Harry without actually touching him. He was wondering if Harry sensed how little space there was between them.

As if hearing his thoughts, Harry shifted closer, reaching for contact with a hand, settling it on Draco's forearm. He could see Harry focusing intently, appearing to be staring at the base of Draco's chin. "Yea, almost." He spoke softly. Entrenching in the moment, Draco slowly brought his hand up to cup Harry's face, bringing them to eye level with each other.

"Why almost, Harry?" Draco's hand was slowly exploring the other boy's face, unconsciously shadowing the caresses Harry had bestowed upon him when he was acting as James.

The touch seemed familiar in a way to Harry. Maybe it was just the touch of a man instead of a woman "I don't know…he is missing something…I am not sure what it is." Harry softly whispered. "Draco?"

"What, Harry?" he asked distractedly. Draco was now running his hand lightly over Harry eyes, entranced with the way the other boy fluttered them closed, staying shut even when his fingers had moved on to a different part of his face.

"Have you ever kissed a man?" Harry asked, his voice coming out in shallow breaths. Harry raised his hand to touch Draco's face but it was pushed away.

Draco was thrown off guard by the hand on his face, and the question made his roaming fingers still their movements. 'Surely, if Harry touches my face he will recognize me.' He thought in anguish.

Harry had asked him if he had ever kissed a man. The answer was that he now had no desire to kiss any man other than Harry. "I…can't. My family would disown me." He stumbled out. "But oh how I want to."

"Nobody will know if you kiss me…who am I going to tell?" Harry felt an almost desperate need to kiss him. It was as if at that very moment James did not exist. "It's ok…I promise nobody will find out. Please?"

Draco reeled at Harry's words. He really wanted to kiss him, but if he did, his lie would be uncovered and Harry wouldn't want him or James. Harry would reject him like everyone in his life had ever done. But another part of him was shouting at the top of its lungs to do something impulsive for once in his life and kiss the man he loved. Staring into Harry's unseeing eyes, he slowly brought their heads together, stopping a breath away. He closed his eyes in rapture, trying to remember everything he was feeling at this moment. He could feel the smooth skin of Harry's cheek, the breath the two were sharing, and most of all, he felt loved for himself. A whisper of lips had touched Harry's velvet cheek, and then, with great reluctance, Draco pulled away. "I can't." he said as softly as his lips had touched Harry a moment ago. Releasing Harry's face from his gentle grip, he got up and left the infirmary, leaving the boy on the bed confused and disappointed about what had just occurred.


End file.
